En Donde Existe La Esperanza
by Lily17
Summary: La vida de todos los personajes han cambiado y la profecía que se avecina traera nuevos reencuentros y mas de una sorpresa...
1. Lo que cambia el tiempo

En Donde Existe La Esperanza  
  
Capitulo 1 "lo que cambia el tiempo"  
  
Una chica de cabello castaño demasiado liso y largo corría a través de lo que parecía una cocina, estaba demasiado apurada, pues era la única ahí y tenia que ocuparse de servir, acomodar, todos los pedidos que habían hecho. Lo único que la consolaba es que solo había tres mesas ocupadas.  
  
-"torpe kinomoto, seguro se quedo dormida"-pensó malhumorada al darse cuenta de que la razón de estar ella sola sirviendo era que su amiga y compañera de trabajo, se había quedado dormida... como siempre.  
  
Fue entonces cuando en una de sus prisas se cayo y no pudo evitar maldecir a su amiga de su retraso, fue entonces cuando llego su compañera... Sakura Kinomoto.  
  
-estas bien-pregunto a su amiga la cual seguía en el piso, malhumorada. Sakura sonrió nerviosamente al ver la respuesta que obtuvo con tan solo una mirada, ¿por qué siempre tenia que quedarse dormida?  
  
-Bueno kinomoto-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie-te toca servir- A Sakura no le gusto su tono de voz, pues casi siempre la mandaba a servir a los clientes más exigentes o más indecisos.  
  
-y cual mesa, Matsumoto -pregunto Sakura con nerviosismo.  
  
-buena pregunta, Kinomoto, mesa 6... ahí esta su orden-dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, pues sabia que en esa mesa había cinco mujeres de las cuales 4 eran las más empalagosas, que había visto y se acordó de cómo sufrió al tomarles su orden. ¿Por qué? Le habían dicho que era muy linda y no la dejaban en paz y lo que era peor no se decidían pronto y se podría decir que eran extranjeras.-me agrada que ya te vinieras cambiada, agrego-  
  
La pobre Kinomoto se resigno y se sujeto su cabello, ahora largo. Cogió la charola en donde estaban las cinco ordenes y se fue.  
  
Su vida había cambiado drásticamente desde los 16, pues en un horroroso accidente su padre había muerto y su hermano desapareció, pero su sufrimiento venia desde antes de eso cuando todos la dejaron sola, sabia que no los podía retener, pero aun así se sintió mal. El accidente fue lo que más la lastimo, por lo que las cartas, kero y hasta Yue hubieran desaparecido, pero solo una persona la ayudo: Yukito. Desde que despertó en un hospital hasta su depresión, él le había dicho que aun tenia la esperanza de volver a su hermano, que todo volvería a la normalidad y que seria feliz. Aquello la animo a seguir viviendo, fue el quien, con su trabajo, ella pudo terminar preparatoria y continuar con la universidad. Compraron un pequeño apartamento y Sakura decidió ayudar a Yukito a pagar la universidad. Yukito casi nunca estaba en el apartamento, él trabajaba como medico en un hospital, pero su trabajo solo le permitía descansar los fines de semana.  
  
¿Y que paso con los demás? Uno a uno se fueron de tomoeda, pero la que más le dolió fue la de su querida amiga Tomoyo. Después del accidente no supo nada de ella, pero en fin Sakura seguía pensando que algún día todos se volverían a reunir.  
  
Se sonrió a sí misma y se imagino como seria todo si Tomoyo aun estuviera con ella, ¿la grabaría aun?, ¿Seguiría diseñando vestidos para ella?...  
  
-Kinomoto, te vas a quedar parada o que-le grito Kasumi Matsumoto, burlonamente. Ella era su amiga desde que entro a trabajar en ese restaurante, era inteligente y a veces se desesperaba, tenia cabello castaño largo y liso y solía hacerse dos trenzas enfrente y dejarse el cabello suelto, era delgada, alta y tenia unos lindos ojos grises.  
  
Kinomoto se asusto y volvió a marchar, había cambiado mucho, ya no era la dulce niña de 10 años, ahora tenia 20 su cabello castaño claro y brillante llegaba por debajo de los hombros, era delgada y parecía ser frágil, pero aun seguían siendo buena en los deportes, sus ojos verdes eran risueños y profundos, pero reflejaban cierta tristeza. Era una chica hermosa y tenia demasiados pretendientes, lo que a la bestia del sello no le gustaba nada.  
  
Por fin llego a la mesa y se topo con lo que Kasumi, había tenido que soportar: Eran cinco mujeres 4 de cabello castaño oscuro y una de cabello negro, aunque las cuatro parecían mayores.  
  
Al verla exclamaron o más bien gritaron: ¡Que linda! Y por poco se le echan encima si no fuera por... dos pares de ojos que la observaban.  
  
Era una mujer y un joven quienes la miraban, Sakura sabia que todas las ordenes eran para las cinco mujeres, con sumo cuidado las entrego aunque no podía dejar de sentir aquellas miradas. Pero era la del joven la que más le inquietaba pues al menos la de la mujer era profunda, pero la del joven era penetrante como si hubiera hecho algo malo.  
  
-gustan... ordenar... algo-pregunto nerviosa y sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los del joven.  
  
-no gracias-dijo la mujer serenamente, Sakura se retiro pensando en ambas miradas. Pero mientras ella estaba confundida, Kasumi estaba enfadada, ¿por qué no la habían molestado como a ella? Y además a ella le había tocado estar con el joven, que era muy guapo.-la próxima vez no tratare de vengarme-dijo.  
  
-"esa mirada yo la conozco"-pensaba Sakura-"pero ¿ser posible? Podrá ser... ¿Shaoran?"- Negó con la cabeza era la primera vez en 4 años que pensaba eso, Shaoran solo fue un amor,... una ilusión infantil, como podía haber pensado eso-"el ya no tiene razón para venir"-pensó  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Shaoran Li suspiro, pues se encontraba aburrido... ¿por qué tenia que acompañar a sus hermanas a ir de compras? Que tenia eso de divertido, lo hizo solamente para complacer a su madre nada más.  
  
Pero ¿qué hacia ahí, en Japón? La respuesta era simple una maldita profecía se cumpliría y era necesario que él viajara a Japón. Hacia tanto tiempo que no iba a Japón. Que ya se le había olvidado como era, aunque ahora estaba en Tokio y no en Tomoeda como hace 10 años.  
  
Seguía silenciosamente a sus hermanas y a su prima que parecía que él iba solo. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: en aquella card captor que había conocido hace 10 años y con la cual tuvo su primera ilusión.  
  
Se preguntaba que había sido de ella, seguramente seguía con su amable padre y con su detestable hermano y tal vez tendría novio y seria feliz.  
  
La imagen de aquella niña de 10 años se le vino a la mente pero pronto se sustituyo por la imagen de otra persona: la linda mesera.  
  
Cuando sus miradas se encontraron el no expresaba nada mas que... quizás... un poco de enfado, pero la mirada verde de aquella mirada preguntaba: ¿por qué?.  
  
El no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ante esa mirada, pero luego miro al suelo y encontró un papel...  
  
-"el papel"-pensó y lo saco estaba escrito claramente en japonés y eso le hizo suponer que era de aquella chica. Lo desdoblo y lo leyó. No podía creer lo que leía pues era un pensamiento muy bello, sonrió y pensó devolvérselo la primera oportunidad que la viera, pero ¿qué leyó? Fue esto:  
  
"Hoy pienso decírselo por que le amo por que le quiero no me importa que me desprecie que me humille por que sé que me quiere que me ama y que me corresponderá como yo le corresponderé hoy pienso decírselo todo lo que mi corazón guarda solo para él... "  
  
-Shaoran- lo llamo su prima-tienes que ver esto-exclamo emocionada. Y Shaoran fue hacia ella con una sonrisa...  
  
En realidad no había cambiado mucho, seguía teniendo el cabello corto y castaño oscuro, era alto y tenia aquellos ojos "penetrantes" como había pensado Sakura. Era un joven verdaderamente guapo.  
  
En cuanto a Mei Ling seguía teniendo el cabello negro, solo que más corto sus ojos eran rojizos y era una linda chica china.  
  
Pero Shaoran solo podía pensar en ese pensamiento, pensaba que conocía esas palabras... -si tan solo tú las hubieras dicho-murmuro...  
  
Notas de la autora... ¡Hola de nuevo! Este es otro fic que se me ocurrió y espero que este mejor que el anterior. La vida de la pobre Sakura cambió mucho y aún faltan demasiadas cosas por descubrirse... espero que les guste... 


	2. Pequeños reencuentros

Capitulo2 "pequeños reencuentros"  
  
-Segura que lo traías-pregunto Kasumi un poco enfadada por el descuido de su compañera. A veces la desesperaba tanto, pero en fin era su amiga.  
  
-si, a lo mejor lo deje caer y tal vez... no, no pueden leerlo-dijo Sakura en su total desesperación, ese poema que tenia ahí no era muy importante, solo era una dinámica que le encargaron hacer, pero era algo... romántica.  
  
-mejor ve a pedir la orden de la mesa 8, al rato seguimos buscando... ¡donde demonios esta!-dijo gritando, lo que faltaba era que al nuevo empleado se le hubiera hecho tarde.  
  
-no te desesperes, bien en u momento vengo-dijo Sakura sonriendo, definitivamente ella era demasiado desesperada.  
  
Avanzo feliz hacia la mesa, que estaba ocupada por dos mujeres: una mucho mayor que ella con el cabello corto y castaño y ojos azules claros y la otra parecía tener su edad tenia el cabello negro grisáceo y unos profundos ojos azules.  
  
-gustan ordenar algo-pregunto Sakura sonriendo, esas dos mujeres le eran muy familiares -"podrá ser"-pensó  
  
-Sí, claro, un... -pero la mujer no termino, observaba a Sakura atentamente y la pobre se sentía cada vez mas avergonzada, pues la joven la imitaba: tambien la observaba.  
  
-"no puede ser"-pensó Sakura-"dos veces en un día, es demasiado". Entonces la joven sonrió alegremente, Sakura la observo se parecía tanto a... .  
  
-¡ah!, Tanto tiempo sin vernos-grito al fin la joven llena de alegría-Vamos Sakura, soy yo Tomoyo Daidouji, ¿me recuerdas?.  
  
Sakura no dijo nada, solo abrió los ojos asombrada. ¿Acaso podía ser que la persona en la que tanto pensó hoy, estuviera ahora enfrente de ella?  
  
-en verdad eres Sakura-exclamo la mujer-verdad que si lo eres-agrego casi llorando.  
  
-Sí... ¡Tomoyo, señora Sonomi!, Cuanto las extrañe-dijo al fin Sakura abrazándolas a las dos y llorando al mismo tiempo, era la primera vez en 4 años que lloraba de felicidad.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Una chica, de anteojos y pelo castaño hasta los hombros, caminaba feliz... había encontrado lo que buscaba: un libro de terror.  
  
Esos libros habían sido su fascinación de niña y aun lo era. Pero, pensándolo bien ese libro era muy especial, nunca lo había visto y le hacia recordar que hace 10 años, cuando era niña, tuvo en su poder un libro en el que ella tenia que continuar la historia, pero extrañamente desapareció y jamas lo volvió a encontrar.  
  
Naoko Yanahizawa seguía siendo la numero uno en materia de libros de terror y eso la hacia muy feliz. No en vano desperdicio los años en que vivió en Kyoto, para descubrir leyendas, mitos, etc.  
  
-"pensándolo bien"-pensó-"este libro es demasiado raro, la portada si que es escalofriante"- ¿por qué lo dijo? La verdad era que esa portada verdaderamente lo era: era como un monje que tenia algo en las manos, algo que Naoko no podía ver bien.  
  
Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos, medio emocionantes y medio temerosos, cuando sin ver por donde iba choco con un joven de cabello negro y con expresión risueña.  
  
-lo siento-murmuro Naoko-no me fije-y se dispuso a buscar el libro, que había salido volando y había aterrizado en las manos del joven.  
  
-es un libro de terror-dijo mirándolo-por cierto sabias que leer los libros de terror es una costumbre de occidente, la verdad la gente se junta en grupos y en un lugar y hora determinada... -  
  
Naoko tenia una gota gigantesca y de pronto le vino a la mente la imagen de un chico que contaba mentiras... . -¿tu nombre no es Yamazaki?- pregunto  
  
-si, así me llamo, acaso ¿te conozco?-pregunto confundido y luego pensó en sus amigos de primaria, entre ellos había una niña a quien le gustaba leer y contar historias de terror.  
  
-eres Naoko-dijo al fin Yamazaki- vaya que no has cambiado mucho-agrego entregándole el libro.  
  
-ni tu tampoco-sonrió Naoko-sigues diciendo mentiras, pensé que se había quitado cuando Hiraguizawa se había marchado a Inglaterra-.  
  
-pues creo que no-se burlo Yamazaki-por cierto sabes leer ese libro- pregunto. Pues cuando lo había tenido en sus manos lo había hojeado y digamos que el idioma en que estaba escrito no era entendible.  
  
-Por que lo preguntas-y Naoko lo hojeo y se dio cuenta que ni siquiera le entendía-pero como-exclamo.  
  
-yo no le hice nada-dijo Yamazaki-por que no lo devuelves-le sugirió pensativo. La verdad nunca se había encontrado con algo así.  
  
-tienes razón, me acompañas. Además creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo Naoko un poco confundida por el cambio extraño del libro, pues ella lo había hojeado en la biblioteca y no había encontrado nada malo.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Todo el escritorio era un completo desorden pues hojas y libros con extraños signos estaban esparcidos por todo el lugar.  
  
Un joven de 20 años se encontraba paseando por la habitación. Supuestamente debería haber un libro que explicaba detalladamente todo. Pero... ¿dónde demonios estaba?  
  
Se quito las gafas y las limpio tranquilamente, después de todo el no tenía que ver mucho en eso, es mas parecía que solo era uno de sus caprichos.  
  
Pero personas cercanas a el si que lo estaban, un ejemplo: Aquella niña (aunque obvio ya no lo era) japonesa... Sakura.  
  
Aunque hacia mucho tiempo que no oía hablar de ella estaba seguro de que estaba en alguna parte y seria mejor encontrarla pronto antes que "esa cosa" lo hiciera primero.  
  
-Eriol-lo interrumpió una voz un tanto seria-has estado ahí todo el día, no piensas salir-. Era Nakuru Akizuki su "prima". En realidad había olvidado que era su primer día en Japón y que seguramente Nakuru quería disfrutarlo.  
  
La verdad Nakuru no había cambiado mucho seguía teniendo el cabello largo y café y la misma trenza, aunque lo que había cambiado era su carácter, pues no se cansaba de perseguir a los hombres que le gustaban.  
  
-no, pero ¿por qué no vas sola?-contesto Eriol sonriendo-me parece que buscaras a Kinomoto-. Recordó claramente que hace 10 años ella solía perseguirlo.  
  
-¿Kinomoto?-se pregunto la guardiana-Así ya recuerdo... hace mucho que no pensaba en eso... espero que aun siga disponible-rió pícaramente y se fue.  
  
Eriol negó con la cabeza, Nakuru jamás cambiaria. Aun recordaba los días en que conoció a Sakura y que estuvo haciendo toda clase de favores, solamente para molestar a una persona: Shaoran Li.  
  
Sonrió ampliamente al recordar como lo hacia enfadar con sus amabilidades hacia la card captor, pero al menos pudo hacerlo confesar sus sentimientos.  
  
-me pregunto si realmente lo que pensé hace años, de esos dos, será ahora realidad-murmuro divertido  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sonomi Daidouji miro con desaprobación el pequeño apartamento en el que vivía Sakura y que Yukito solía vivir los fines de semana.  
  
Mientras tanto Sakura y Tomoyo platicaban animadamente... hacia bastante tiempo que no lo hacían. Había tanto que platicar, comentar, etc. Sakura se entero de que Tomoyo tenia algunas tiendas de ropa, que había viajado mucho y muchas cosas.  
  
Sakura tambien les había platicado de lo que fue de su familia. Sonomi no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado triste por la suerte que corrió Fujitaka Kinomoto, pero Sakura le explico lo que tantas veces le había dicho Yukito y hasta el mismo Fujitaka de que ellos estaban en un lugar hermoso cuidándola.  
  
-definitivamente, no puedes vivir aquí-dijo Sonomi-¡ah!... lo tengo vivirás con nosotras por un tiempo, mientras consigo un apartamento decente-.  
  
-pero... y Yukito-pregunto Sakura un poco asustada por la decisión de Sonomi.  
  
-no te preocupes por el querida, tambien vendrá. Fue muy valiosa su compañía cuando tu estabas sola ¿verdad?... lo menos que puedo hacer es tambien ayudarlo-dijo Sonomi muy alegre.-por cierto... no volverás al restaurante... yo podré pagar la Universidad, es lo menos que puedo hacer-.  
  
Sakura acepto era lo único que podía hacer para satisfacer los deseos de Sonomi. Ya podía verse anochecer desde el balcón del apartamento. Sonomi hacia unas llamadas, pero Tomoyo veía pensativa a Sakura.  
  
-Pasa algo, Sakura-pregunto un poco preocupada.  
  
-no, es solo que... pensaba en un poema que yo hice y que se me perdió-dijo un poco avergonzada.  
  
-ya veras que lo encontraras-dijo Tomoyo sonriente-Ya sé, mañana te llevare de compras y veras que nos divertiremos-dijo súbitamente alegre  
  
-no iras... a llevarme a una de tus tiendas ¿verdad?-pregunto Sakura nerviosa, después de todo, Tomoyo seguía siendo casi la misma... ¿Acaso La Iba A Vestir Con La Ropa Que Ella Diseñaba?  
  
Pero Tomoyo no le hizo caso y siguió haciendo planes, mientras Sakura la seguía preguntándole de sus ideas... mientras tanto la primera estrella aparecía en el Horizonte... 


	3. Pequeños problemas

Capitulo 3 "pequeños problemas" Yukito Tsukishiro guardaba sus cosas en la maleta con entusiasmo, no habían sido 3 días antes desde que la "pequeña" Sakura le había llamado para contarle todo lo que había pasado en un solo día.  
  
Yukito estuvo de acuerdo en todas las disposiciones de Sonomi, por lo que no hubo mucho problema. Ahora era el día en que tomaba su semana de descanso. No solo era por que estaria con Sakura sino por... Kero.  
  
Yukito había insistido en llevárselo, pues pensaba que Sakura tendría problemas con él. El guardián lo acepto todo en cuanto le ofrecieron dulces.  
  
Aun recordaba,con una sonrisa, cuantas preguntas le habían echo las enfermeras, pues era raro que el trajera cosas como, "peluches". A kero no le pareció gracioso, pero, como siempre, se terminaba calmando con dulces.  
  
Yukito seguía siendo el hombre amable y gentil, era de las pocas personas que no cambiaban mucho al pasar los años. Todas las enfermeras estaban locas por él, pero la mayoría se resignaba, pues había alguien: Sakura.  
  
Durante mucho tiempo pensaron que era la joven novia del doctor Tsukishiro, pero el las convenció de que no lo era.  
  
-¿ya terminaste?-pregunto el pequeño guardián un poco aburrido, la verdad siempre se aburría, pues era el único lugar en el que NO podía jugar con los videojuegos.  
  
-no te desesperes, ya casi termino-respondió pacientemente y con una gran sonrisa, lo que terminaba desesperando a la gente.  
  
-bien, me siento contento. Por lo que me dijiste Tomoyito volvió ¿verdad?- dijo kero feliz-debe ser toda una mujer-.  
  
-ya esta-dijo Yukito es mejor que te ocultes-agrego  
  
Y de muy mal modo, Kero no tuvo mas remedio que ocultarse en la maleta un poco enojado, pero estaba ilusionado de volver a ver a Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
-doctor Tsukishiro-grito una enfermera- el Doctor Kazumo quiere que conozca a su nuevo compañero, antes de que se vaya-.  
  
-en un momento voy-dijo Yukito con su imborrable sonrisa, lo que hizo que se sonrojara la enfermera.  
  
-"genial"-pensó kero desde su escondite-"ahora tiene que conocer a su suplente, como si fuera cómodo estar aquí"-.  
  
Yukito sé dirigió hacia el consultorio en donde se encontraba el doctor Kazumo y su suplente, no sin antes pensar en lo que había sucedido 4 años atrás.  
  
Se había hecho cargo de Sakura, cuando su familia murió, la había animado y apoyado para que continuara estudiando. Como sé lo había dicho antes, Sakura lo veía como el hermano que alguna vez tuvo. Aunque aun no se sabía si Touya estaba realmente muerto, pues nunca apareció su cuerpo.  
  
Se acordó que Sakura una vez había dicho que antes de subir al auto, Touya le había dicho que pasara lo que pasara el siempre estaría con ella. Claro que Sakura no había entendido nunca esas palabras... hasta que sucedió.  
  
-a doctor Tsukishiro-dijo el doctor Kazumo al verlo-me alegra que conozca a su nuevo compañero y suplente... bien-y se dirigió a la otra persona que estaba a su lado.  
  
Yukito lo observó bien y tuvo la certeza de que ya lo conocía. Ese hombre tenia cabello café y corto, era alto y sus ojos tambien eran cafés.  
  
-déjeme presentarle al doctor Kinomoto, Touya Kinomoto-prosiguió el doctor Kazumo con agrado.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
¡Tres días! Eso ya era mucho, ¿acaso no pensaba venir?. El joven de los ojos marrones suspiro un poco decepcionado, la verdad deseaba conocer a aquella mesera.  
  
No podía creer lo que pensaba, conocer a una mesera y lo único que tenía en sus manos era un papel con un poema que describía perfectamente a esa linda joven. Su delicada figura, su cabello castaño y... sus ojos. Aquellos ojos que dejaban mostrar inocencia, pureza y miedo. Si, miedo de verlo.  
  
Claro que había preguntado por ella y hasta la chica que le respondió lo miraba algo desconfiada. De tan solo pensar en eso se ponía rojo de la vergüenza.  
  
"-disculpa, no esta aquí una joven de ojos verdes-había preguntado, pues no se contuvo de preguntar que había sido de ella.  
  
-¿usted la busca?-pregunto algo sorprendida la chica de los ojos grises- pues no ha venido a trabajar y eso ya me tiene preocupada-dijo al final"  
  
"ya me tiene preocupada" con esa frase si que le dio escalofríos de tan solo pensar que le hubiera pasado algo. Pero ¿qué le importaba? Era solo una mesera desconocida a la que solo le quería entregar un papel con un poema que, seguramente, ella escribió.  
  
¿Solo eso? No, no era así. Aunque le costara admitir ella se parecía mucho a una sola persona: Sakura Kinomoto. Si, a la pequeña niña que una vez fue su amor, aquella que seguramente tenía su vida en orden.  
  
Se había quedado tanto tiempo pensando que no vio que un joven de expresión divertida lo observaba. Tenia El cabello negro azulado, aunque se veía más azul, ojos azules y usaba gafas.  
  
Esperaba la oportunidad de acercarse, pues aunque había pasado mucho tiempo de no verse, Eriol Hiraguizawa no se le olvidaba que aquel joven era ni más ni menos que Shaoran Li.  
  
-esto si que será divertido-murmuro mientras reía, encontrando la manera de que el voltease a donde estaba él. No tuvo que esperar mucho.  
  
Una presencia horrorosamente fría, hizo que ambos jóvenes se pusieran alerta. Shaoran levanto la vista y vio a aquel joven que antes lo miraba divertido, se preocupaba más cada vez.  
  
¿Acaso el tambien sentía esa presencia? Para su sorpresa, parecía que el joven le había leído la mente, por que asintió.  
  
-¿quién demonios es?-se pregunto Shaoran en voz baja, sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte, pero aquella presencia no la dejaba adivinar.  
  
-no me recuerdas- dijo muy serio-se que has venido a lo mismo, Li-agrego al final y sus ojos se tornaron misteriosos.  
  
¡Él sabía su nombre! Pero ¿cómo? No conocía a nadie, que al menos en Tokio conociera su nombre, si tenía poderes mágicos podría sentirlos, pero con esa presencia ¿cómo los iba a sentir?, Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo al ver que la presencia aumentaba cada vez mas... ¿qué sucedía ahí?  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-"VEN... AQUÍ ESTOY... VEN... VEN"- un murmullo la llamaba, se pregunto si debía ir o ignorar pero a donde fuera escuchaba esa voz.  
  
Era la misma voz que había escuchado ese fatal día, la misma... -"que quieres"- pregunto algo asustada.  
  
-que quieres-volvió a decir, pero abrió los ojos y se encontró con unos azules demasiado asustados.  
  
-Sakura... -dijo Tomoyo asustada-¿qué te paso? Por que preguntaste eso- Tomoyo estaba demasiado preocupada. Hace un rato que había visto una persona vestida como un monje, su cara no se podía ver por que la capucha se la tapaba y cuando intento hablarle a Sakura, ella se había quedado como en un trance.  
  
-nada-murmuro Sakura un poco confundida-solo escuche que alguien me llamaba, pasó algo-agrego, temblaba mucho.  
  
Creo que es mejor tomar algo-sugirió Tomoyo un poco calmada, después de todo, ¿eso había sido una ilusión?  
  
-si-dijo Sakura también algo calmada-ya sé, vamos al restaurante en el que trabajaba... seguro que a Matsumoto le agradara verme-.  
  
-¿Matsumoto?-pregunto Tomoyo- es una de tus amigas ¿verdad?  
  
-si-dijo Sakura asintiendo-su nombre es Kasumi Matsumoto y es la mesera principal, es muy desesperada, pero es muy buena amiga-.  
  
-estoy segura de que lo es, Sakura-dijo Tomoyo imaginándose a Kasumi Matsumoto trabajando.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Y precisamente en aquel momento estornudo la chica del cabello castaño y ojos grises, ahora si realmente estaba en problemas, pues solo había 3 meseros y el restaurante estaba apunto de reventar.  
  
-La próxima vez los despediré- dijo enojada y corriendo de un lado a otro. Cuándo, de nuevo, volvió a caerse. Pero esta vez alguien la detuvo antes de que cayera al suelo. Kasumi vio al joven que tenia enfrente y se sonrojo, pero después de un rato se enfado.  
  
-oye, llevo 3 días esperando a que se te ocurra venir-grito enfadada y preparo una bandeja- toma, es la orden de la mesa 2, ahh, que tonta, él numero de mesa viene en cada silla, confió en que no tendrás problemas- y con esto siguió corriendo por la cocina.  
  
Si hubiera observado bien, se habría dado cuenta que no era un mesero. Era un chico, si, pero él estaba vestido de negro, demasiado elegante. Tampoco noto que era un joven guapo rubio y ojos azules como el cielo. Acepto todo el encargo sin protestar y salió.  
  
Justo en ese momento entro Sakura y Tomoyo a la cocina, no sin antes toparse con aquel joven que iba con una sonrisa.  
  
-que extraño-murmuro extrañada Sakura- por que no lleva el uniforme, Matsumoto no lo hubiera permitido-.  
  
-quien esta ahí, le recuerdo que no puede entrar por... -pero no termino por que enseguida vio a Sakura que entraba junto con Tomoyo.  
  
-hola, Matsumoto-saludo Sakura nerviosamente sabia lo que le esperaba, no se lo perdonaría nunca.  
  
-¡Kinomoto!-grito-por que vienes hasta ahora, ¿acaso crees que no necesito ayuda o que? O quieres que te... -pero de nuevo no termino de hablar por que observo a Tomoyo.-OH lo siento, mi nombre es Kasumi Matsumoto, siento haber gritado, pero estoy desesperada-dijo con la cara roja de vergüenza.  
  
-no te preocupes, tienes mucho trabajo es normal-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y Kasumi se sintió mejor.  
  
-¿quieres que te ayude?-pregunto Sakura, pues la pobre muchacha se le veía cansada.  
  
-pero no traes uniforme-dijo Kasumi, la verdad eso ya no le importaba estaba tan cansada que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.  
  
-si lo traigo, se me olvido sacarlo, además de que te preocupas si el joven que hace un momento salió no traía uniforme-dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
-¿qué no trae uniforme?-pregunto Kasumi asustada y se asomo, efectivamente no lo traía, pero el joven sintió la mirada de Kasumi la volteo a ver y le sonrió.  
  
¿Qué había hecho? Y no soportando eso, se desmayo  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
El joven de las gafas reía a carcajadas, mientras que su compañero no sabía en donde esconder la cara.  
  
-vaya Li, eso si que no me lo imaginaba-y dejo de reír. No habían sido mas de 15 minutos que había desaparecido aquella estremecedora presencia y que por fin Li lo reconoció.  
  
-creo que fue una equivocación contarte eso-dijo el joven chino enfadado-no eres muy confiable, Hiraguizawa.  
  
-no te enojes Li, pero créeme que pensar mucho un una mesera, de la cual no sabes nada y lo único que tienes de ella mas que un papel con un poema, es algo ilógico a menos de que ya la hayas visto en algún lado- dijo Eriol sonriendo.-por cierto ¿no has sabido de Sakura?-.  
  
-no, ¿acaso tiene algo que ver en esto?-pregunto Shaoran, en realidad no le gustaba pensar en que esa joven tenía algo que ver en ese asunto.  
  
-lamento decir que si, ella tiene mucho que ver- la expresión de Eriol cambio totalmente de divertido a serio-digamos que el pasado de clow no tiene que ver mucho, pero quizás Sakura si lo tenga-.  
  
Por unos instantes se quedaron pensativos, pero fueron interrumpidos por una joven: aquella que Shaoran había visto y no dejaba de pensar en ella. Mientras tanto ella se puso nerviosa, ese joven de nuevo estaba allí, ¿qué debía hacer?, Aun no notaba que ella estaba ahí, tal vez podía huir y otro mesero vendría... No lo enfrentaría, si lo enfrentaría.  
  
-Gustan ordenar algo-dijo fingiendo la voz para que no se oyera su nerviosismo. Eriol negó con la cabeza, pero Shaoran se quedo paralizado al escuchar su voz, aquella que no había escuchado en 3 días. Eriol lo miro y la mesera solo esperaba que contestara algo.  
  
Entonces levanto la cabeza y la vio. Si era la misma mesera su cabello café, su delicada figuro y sus ojos, los hermosos ojos verdes. Eriol le pego con el codo para que dijera algo.  
  
-N... o por ahora... no... gra-cias-logro decir mientras la miraba y parecía que ella tambien lo miraba, pero pronto se alejo.  
  
Eriol los observo divertido. ¿Así que esa era la linda mesera? Había de decir que Li no tenia mal gusto. Shaoran aun no salía de su trance, era una verdadera diosa. Ahora si lo admitía, aunque no la conocía, no sabía ni siquiera su nombre y muchas otras cosas, la quería.  
  
-vaya Li si que es linda-dijo Eriol observando a Shaoran en su trance- no tienes mal gusto, pero creí que le ibas a entregar algo ¿no?-  
  
Pero Shaoran ya no se molesto en contestarle, en ese momento el solo tenia ojos y mente para aquella mesera. Jamás en su vida había visto a alguien así... exceptuando a alguien: Sakura.  
  
-"ahora que lo pienso, se parece mucho a ella-pensó y estrujo el papel que tenía en sus manos ahora si no iba a dejar ir su próxima oportunidad.  
  
  
  
He aquí él capitulo 3... como ven aun no se sabe a que vino Shaoran y... tambien Eriol.  
  
No me imagino que cara pondrá Shaoran al saber que la joven a la que tanto espera y tanto ama... es la mismísima Sakura. Y que sorpresa se ah llevado Yukito al darse cuenta de que será Touya el que lo reemplace (después de 4 años se vuelvan a ver). En cuanto a esa presencia debe ser muy malvada...  
  
Eso es todo por ahora...  
  
adios 


	4. Siguen los reencuentros

Capitulo 4 " siguen los reencuentros"  
  
-¿ya esta mejor?-pregunto la menor de los Kinomoto, algo preocupada por la joven que estaba acostada.  
  
-si solo era cansancio-dijo la chica de los ojos azules, mirándola. Pobre chica, y pensar que ella sola se la pasaba atendiendo ese restaurante.  
  
-...Tomoyo... -murmuro Sakura, notando el cambio de su amiga-¿ese uniforme... es de... ?- pues Tomoyo ya no llevaba la ropa que traía antes, sino el uniforme de Kasumi.  
  
-¿de la pobre joven?-interrumpió Tomoyo-si, como verás no podía dejar que ella siguiera trabajando así que también voy a ayudar... -  
  
Sakura ya no dijo nada, la verdad en ese momento tenía miedo... miedo a aquel joven que no paraba de mirarla, desde la primera vez que lo vio, de esa manera tan extraña..  
  
-"pero... ahora que lo pienso... yo conozco esa mirada..."-pensó-"¿acaso... será...? no, no puede ser-  
  
-disculpen-interrumpió una voz: era el joven que había hecho desmayar a Kasumi-ella esta bien, digo solo se desmayo-  
  
-esta bien-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-solo necesita descansar... pobre, ah estado trabajando demasiado... lo que merece es descansar-  
  
El joven miró a Kasumi con ¿ternura?. La chica era preciosa y como decían sus compañeras trabajaba demasiado en aquel restaurante... aquel restaurante del que ahora tenía que hacerse cargo... en cuanto a la pobre chica, no le haría nada... no se lo merecía.  
  
-disculpa-interrumpió Sakura-si no es mucha molestia me podrías decir cual es tu nombre-  
  
-ah lo siento mucho... mi nombre es Keitaro Ayami -dijo con una sonrisa, ante la gran sorpresa de Sakura...  
  
-¡Keitaro Ayami!... entonces usted es el hijo del dueño de este restaurante... - dijo Sakura casi gritando y el joven a modo de respuesta sonrió  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-"por que tarda tanto"-se preguntaba Shaoran.  
  
Estaba sumamente desesperado, pues aquella mesera no venía y no tenía mucho tiempo para pedir su nombre.  
  
En cuanto a Eriol, solo veía a su amigo con una sonrisa divertida... así que una mesera había conquistado su corazón... y pensar que una vez estuvo enamorado de Sakura... a propósito de eso debía saber donde estaba... la pobre Sakura estaba metida en todo el embrollo y había mentido: el pasado de clow si tenía mucho que ver.  
  
-gustan ordenar algo-dijo una voz... Shaoran volteo un poco ilusionado, pero descubrió que no era la mesera que él esperaba... esta era una preciosa muchacha de ojos azules, cabello azul- grisáceo, ese mesera tenía el porte de una chica elegante. Costaba creer que era solo una mesera.  
  
esta vez fue Eriol el que la volteo y la vio... y pudo comprobar que era preciosa pero para desgracia de su amigo no era lo que él buscaba...  
  
-a mi solo tráigame un café-dijo tranquilamente, por alguna razón sentía haber visto a alguien así...  
  
La chica anoto y volteo para el lado de Shaoran, pero este se levanto y solo pudo decir que pedía lo mismo que el otro joven.  
  
La joven se quedó un poco conmocionada por el comportamiento de este... a ella no le importaba que iba a buscar pero estaba segura de algo... ella conocía a esa persona.  
  
-disculpe-interrumpió Eriol-pero si no le importa, preferiría que no lo molestará, esta buscando a alguien y no creo que... -  
  
-entiendo perfectamente-dijo la chica sonriendo... ahora lo entendía todo: ese joven estaba enamorado de su amiga.  
  
-si quiere sentarse... creo que esto será largo-dijo con su enigmática sonrisa.  
  
Tomoyo lo volteo a ver y se quedo sorprendida... a él si que lo recordaba ¿quién más solía sonreír de ese modo? Y su respuesta era un antiguo compañero de primaria...  
  
Era aquel que solía preparar pruebas para Sakura y así ella pudiera cambiar las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura... si era el mismo que la había encerrado en aquella habitación y para que Sakura la encontrara había cantado... el que había hechizado el piano para que cuando ella hablara este se moviera... tantas cosas que había hecho...  
  
En cuanto a Eriol, para él no fue difícil reconocer a esa joven... la mejor amiga de Sakura... la que se pasaba la vida grabando a su amiga y haciendo diseños, para que después se los pusiera y luchara con ellos... aquella con la que hablaba muy poco y con la que llego a hacer dueto: Él en el piano y ella cantando... no había duda en que era ella...  
  
-tanto tiempo sin vernos... joven Hiraguizawa-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo-no esperaba encontrarlo en este lugar-  
  
-ni yo a usted señorita Daidouji-dijo también sonriendo al haber encontrado a la mejor amiga de Sakura... si ella estaba ahí seguramente Sakura estaría también por ahí...  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sakura corría preparando bandejas y apresurando a los cocineros... ciertamente el trabajo que hacía Kasumi era agotador y ahora entendía el por que ella siempre estaba de mal humor...  
  
-Kasumi tenía razón-dijo agotada, mientras veía a su amiga, dormía apaciblemente y realmente se lo merecía... en todo el tiempo que tenía trabajando ahí no se había fijado en que ella era bonita... aunque siempre estuviera de mal humor.  
  
-tenía razón de que-dijo Kasumi despertando y mirando a su alrededor, ¿qué había pasado después de que se desmayó?.  
  
-no de nada, no me hagas caso-dijo Sakura un poco asustada al ver que Kasumi había despertado-¿te sientes mejor?-  
  
-no, ahora me siento mejor- se levanto y entonces lo noto-¿qué le pasó a mi ropa?-pregunto al ver que ya no traía su uniforme de mesera...  
  
-eh... mi amiga pensó que tal vez sería mejor que descansaras y así que cambio tu ropa por la suya... -dijo Sakura sonriendo  
  
-¡que tu amiga hizo que... ¡-empezó Kasumi apenada-tendré que disculparme con ella y tambien con aquel joven... -  
  
Sakura la miró un momento asustada. Sabía que la disculpa con Tomoyo no sería grave... pero que pasaría con el joven, hace un momento Kasumi se había desmayado cuando Sakura hizo la observación de que él trabajaba sin uniforme... ¿se atrevería a decirle que ese joven era el hijo del dueño?.  
  
-Matsumoto... ¿recuerdas al joven?-pregunto Sakura y Kasumi asintió-eh hace un momento el vino y me dijo su nombre... Kasumi él... él se llama... Keitaro Ayami-  
  
-¿Keitaro Ayami?... -se preguntó Kasumi y entonces lo recordó- ¡NO PUEDE SER! Yo... yo le grite al hijo del dueño en su cara... Kinomoto... me van a despedir-dijo gritando y demasiado asustada.  
  
-Matsumoto ¿qué haces?-preguntó Sakura viendo que corría a cambiarse.  
  
-Kinomoto, me tengo que ir... yo... no me siento bien, después pediré disculpas a tu amiga espero que no se lo tome a mal... dile que muchas gracias por su ropa... lo siento mucho, ¿podrías reemplazarme?... te lo agradezco... nos veremos mañana-y diciendo esto se cambió y salió corriendo no sin antes chocar con alguien, pero tan apresurada estaba que no se detuvo.  
  
Sakura estaba preocupada por lo que dijo su amiga que ni siquiera vio quien entraba... en realidad pensaba en la chica de los ojos grises y notando que eso había quitado mucho tiempo se puso a trabajar rápidamente, si ni siquiera pensar que alguien la estaba viendo.  
  
Shaoran veía como trabajaba la linda mesera y no se decidía si hablarle o no, pero si no lo hacía pronto alguien más vendría y lo sacaría de ahí.  
  
-disculpa... -dijo un poco nervioso mientras estrujaba el papel que tenía en las manos.  
  
-lo siento pero no se puede entrar aquí... -y se volteo, a la pobre casi se le cae lo que estaba acomodando... era el mismo... pero ¿qué hacía ahí?  
  
-Sé que no debería estar aquí... pero... yo vine a entregarle esto-y le entrego el papel estrujado a una sorprendida Sakura-y... también si es posible... quisiera... cenar conmigo-dijo rojo de la vergüenza.  
  
-yo... yo... -trató de decir Sakura- esta bien... -dijo igual de roja que el joven.  
  
-¿en serio?... -dijo Shaoran nervioso-entonces esperaré a que salgas... -  
  
Después de ahí ya no se dijeron nada... ya no sabían que decir. ¿Quién se imaginaría que a pesar de haber estado enamorados hace mucho tiempo ya ni siquiera se reconocían?  
  
-Eh... siento interrumpir-dijo Tomoyo viendo la escena y culpándose de no haber grabado ese momento. Aunque ya no solía grabar a Sakura, se sentía culpable pues siempre tuvo deseos de grabar algo así.  
  
-no, no interrumpiste nada... -dijo Sakura roja de vergüenza. Shaoran parecía estar en las mismas.  
  
-yo... es mejor... que me valla... -dijo avergonzado-ehh... te espero... -y salió no sin antes recibir un "buena Suerte" de Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo ya no dijo nada y vio como se alejaba Shaoran, sonreía para sí misma... recordó su platica con Eriol...  
  
"-¿y que hace aquí, joven Hiraguizawa?"-había preguntado... pero el no quiso responderle y cambio de tema.  
  
-no es nada... ¿y Sakura?-pregunto sonriendo.  
  
-ah, ella esta aquí mismo... creo que estaba muy nerviosa... creo que fue su acompañante-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-si el también lo esta... pero ¿creo que ya sabes quien es?-pregunto con una sonrisa enigmática.  
  
-¿acaso... Shaoran Li?-dijo sonriendo"  
  
y justamente era la persona que salía ahora... pero se sentía extraña, el no quiso decirle a que había venido... sería algo grave, seguramente...  
  
Sakura no estaba preocupada... en cambio estaba rebozante de alegría... él la había invitado a cenar... entonces fijo su mirada en el papel y lo abrio.  
  
-no... puede ser... -dijo al leer la primera línea... ¡era su poema!  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Una joven de una solo trenza y cabella castaño paseaba por una larga estantería llena de muñecos de felpa... pues aunque había pasado mucho tiempo aun seguía coleccionando muñecos de felpa.  
  
Era Chijaru Mihara. Aquella niña que una vez estrangulara al niño más mentiroso de su clase. No había cambiado mucho pues ahora solía peinarse con solo una trenza, además era bonita, le gustaban los muñecos y... odiaba las mentiras.  
  
-ah... este es muy bonito-dijo agarrando un panda casi redondo... recordó que en la primaria había tenido uno parecido y que había vuelto a la tienda donde lo compró, se había llevado un susto cuando volvió de nuevo a su casa... algo que jamás pudo explicar.  
  
-ah... mira-dijo una chica de anteojos enfrente de ella que estaba acompañada de un chico- Muñecos de felpa... ¿ no te gustan?... -le pregunto  
  
-en realidad... no sé... a esa persona le gustaban-dijo mirándolos- recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que hubo un incidente con estas cosas-  
  
-Sí... ¡una cosa sobrenatural!-dijo con estrellitas en los ojos, Naoko nunca cambiaría... en cuanto a Yamazaki... observaba atentamente uno muñeco...  
  
-¿sabías... que antiguamente los muñecos de felpa eran una reliquia?-empezó Yamazaki- se los ofrecían, sobretodo, a las princesas... era como una señal de compromiso y...  
  
Naoko dio un suspiro... su amigo jamás cambiaría, a menos que alguien lo controlará... alguien como Chijaru. Naoko sabía, que en primaria, ellos habían tenido una relación. Ahora que tenían 20 años... Yamazaki juraba que jamás encontraría a alguien como Chijaru.  
  
-verdaderamente necesita a Chijaru-murmuro mientras lo veía contar mentiras, pero en ese momento sintió una mirada y se obligó a ver quien la dirigía...  
  
Chijaru, al oír esa gran mentira, había volteado enfadada; Pero al ver que esa mentira surgía de dos muchachos se quedo con la boca abierta y de tanta sorpresa había dejado caer el muñeco que sostenía... le parecía verlos como si fueran niños... la chica de anteojos, la que había dado a entender que las cosas extrañas le fascinaban, era Naoko Yanahizawa y aquel que contaba las mentiras... ere él... Takashi Yamazaki.  
  
-¿... Chijaru?-se preguntó en voz alta Naoko...  
  
-¿acaso ya no soportas mis mentiras?-preguntó Yamazaki, pues Naoko solía decir que algún día llegaría Chijaru a callarlo cuando dijera sus mentiras. Entonces volteo a ver hacia donde veía Naoko y se quedo sorprendido... ¿ella... era Chijaru?  
  
-Naoko... Yamazaki... -dijo Chijaru con lagrimas en los ojos... Todos corrieron y se abrazaron... hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían...  
  
-pensé que no nos volveríamos a ver-dijo Naoko  
  
-yo también... ¡y aun sigues con tus mentiras!-le gritó a Yamazaki  
  
-eso ya no importa-dijo él abrazándola  
  
  
  
jejeje Hola  
  
aquí estoy de nuevo con el capitulo 4 y tal vez a algunos le decepcione...  
  
Shaoran se atrevió a pedirle una cita a Sakura... ¡pero no su nombre!. En cuanto a Eriol y a Tomoyo, ya se han reconocido y sacaran un poco de provecho de esta situación. Problema en el que se ah metido Kasumi y hablando de esto ¿por qué es importante Kasumi? Pronto lo sabrán y por ultimo un reencuentro de Naoko, Yamazaki y Chijaru... ellos también tienen su importancia.  
  
Eso es todo y prometo que el capitulo 5 estará más emocionante.  
  
Adios 


	5. Te conozco

Capitulo 5 "te conozco..."  
  
-regresare un poco tarde... -decía Sakura-pero espero no tardarme mucho, Yukito-  
  
-no hay problema ¿pero iras mañana conmigo al hospital, verdad? Hay algo... o más bien quiero que conozcas a alguien-respondió Yukito del otro lado del teléfono.  
  
-claro que te acompañare... eh me tengo que ir... adiós-y colgó.  
  
Yukito también colgó. Estaba un poco entusiasmado con la idea de que Sakura, después de 4 años, volvería a estar con su hermano.  
  
No habló mucho con él, pero seguramente Sakura lo alegraría, pues el no le había comentado nada de ella y... quería darles una sorpresa a los dos.  
  
-ya... ya... no puedo más... -seguramente era Kero que se había comido todos los dulces que Sakura había traído la ultima vez.  
  
Se detuvo a pensar un momento... desde hace 4 años se hizo cargo de Sakura, hizo que creyera que su hermano estaba vivo... le dio muchos ánimos... pero... había algo que lo tenía intranquilo.  
  
Aquel ser, Yue, ya se lo había advertido. Todos los días se dejaba sentir una presencia, no muy fuerte pues ni Sakura la sentía pero el si que la sentía. Ese día fue demasiado fuerte y seguramente Sakura ya se había dado cuenta de que esa presencia existía...  
  
Y como carga extra un nombre: Adeleine.  
  
Cuando esa presencia se sentía siempre susurraba ese nombre y estaba seguro de haberlo escuchado en alguna parte, pero no sabía en donde.  
  
-¿qué se siente llorar?-  
  
Yukito parpadeo un momento... de nuevo esa voz... le parecía tan conocida y pensó un momento...  
  
¡Tomoyo!  
  
No había duda en que esa voz pertenecía a la mejor amiga de Sakura... pero el jamas había escuchado a Tomoyo hablar así.  
  
-"A menos que no sea Tomoyo"-pensó  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Sakura colgó el teléfono muy nerviosa. Dentro de unos minutos saldría con aquel joven que no paraba de mirarla de la forma más extraña del mundo. Tomoyo tampoco era de gran ayuda pues insistía que saliera con él... ¿por qué? Ni idea. Hasta parecía que se había puesto de acuerdo con alguien... ¿con quien? Ni se lo imaginaba.  
  
-Tomoyo... ¿a dónde iras tu?-preguntó Sakura mientras esta se dedicaba a guardar el uniforme de Kasumi.  
  
-¿yo?... -se preguntó Tomoyo-ah yo estaré con otra persona, pero no te preocupes la conozco, claro no muy bien (estamos hablando de Eriol, obviamente nunca se sabe que piensa), pobre chica... he estado muy preocupada por ella... -  
  
-tienes razón, se fue de una manera extraña... ¡hasta el joven Ayami se preocupo!-dijo Sakura pensativa.  
  
-y lo comprendo muy bien... -dijo Tomoyo pensándolo muy bien.  
  
-¿por qué dices eso, Tomoyo?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-¿te diste cuenta de que no dejaba de mirarla, mientras estuvo desmayada?... además recuerda que nos dijo que no le despediría... ¿qué clase de dueño perdona esa falta?-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-creo que tienes razón-dijo Sakura pensativa.  
  
-bien... entonces no dejes esperando a tu admirador... -dijo Tomoyo mientras empujaba a Sakura hacia la puerta  
  
-pero... Tomoyo-  
  
-no hay que hacer esperar a las personas... -dijo Tomoyo sonriendo y sacando por completo a Sakura.  
  
-Tomoyo... no me hagas esto... -dijo avergonzada, no podía pensar en otra cosa en que no fuera la cita que tenía... ¿qué iba a hacer?-ni siquiera sé que decir... -agregó.  
  
-ni yo... -dijo una voz a sus espaldas, era él. Sakura enrojeció, no solo por lo que había dicho sino por aquel joven sonreía.  
  
-lo... lo escuchaste todo-preguntó Sakura asustada.  
  
-solo la ultima parte... -dijo sonriendo más ampliamente.  
  
-siento haber dicho eso... pero me temo que es la verdad... -dijo Sakura sonrojada.  
  
-no te preocupes... quieres ir a tomar algo-preguntó.  
  
-si, claro... - respondió Sakura.  
  
-que lindos se ven... son igual de tímidos que hace 10 años-dijo Tomoyo viéndolos desde lo lejos.  
  
-si seguimos espiando de lejos no creo que alcanzamos a seguirlos-dijo Eriol tambien observándolos.  
  
-tienes razón... vamos-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-Kasumi, ven a cenar-dijo una voz femenina.  
  
-ya voy-gritó un poco desanimada.  
  
Desde que había llegado a su casa no dejaba de pensar en su gran "horror". ¿Cómo podía remediar aquella situación? No solo había gritado al hijo del dueño sino lo había mandado a trabajar como cualquier mesero y como extra desmayarse. Aunque pensándolo bien ella no tenía él porque trabajar... sus padres trabajaban en el extranjero... su hermana también trabajaba...  
  
-ah que bueno que bajas... -dijo una joven de 23 años, de aspecto amable y cabello castaño claro, del mismo color que el de su hermana, corto y unos ojos grises inteligentes.  
  
-si... lo siento, pero no he podido dejar de pensar en ya sabes que... -dijo continuando desanimada.  
  
-pero Kasumi, no tienes él por que trabajar... mama y papá ganan demasiado bien y yo también gano bien... además puedes buscar otro trabajo... -dijo su hermana con ternura.  
  
-Lo sé, Reiko... pero no es por eso... quiero ser independiente-dijo- en cuanto a trabajar en otro lugar... tal vez tengas razón... -  
  
-ya ves... no te compliques... por cierto Ryo llegará mañana-dijo Reiko llena de felicidad.  
  
-... ¿Ryo?... -preguntó Kasumi feliz-¡qué bueno!... hace mucho que no viene a visitarnos... o diré a visitarte-  
  
-no, no tienes que decir eso y come... -dijo su hermana volviendo la cara- por cierto hoy leí un libro bastante extraño... lo encontré en la biblioteca... ¿sabes? Creo que si llego a tener una hija le pondré Aylen-  
  
-¿Aylen?... que nombre más extraño, pero es lindo-dijo Kasumi.  
  
-así es y venía otro... ¿cómo era?... ¿Madeleine?... no... ah ya sé: Adeleine-dijo titubeando un poco.  
  
-¿Adeleine?... ese nombre no es de Japón... -comentó Kasumi.  
  
-es de Inglaterra... según el libro... Adeleine y Aylen eran como Ángeles... ¿no crees que sus nombres son lindos?-preguntó  
  
-si, lo son... pero ¿Ángeles?... no lo sé, ¿me dejas leerlo?-preguntó Kasumi  
  
-si... Claro... bueno ayúdame ¿quieres?-dijo Reiko sonriente.  
  
-"Reiko es muy buena conmigo"-pensó Kasumi.  
  
Aunque solo le llevaba 3 años, parecía entenderla muy bien. Ella y Reiko eran las hijas de Noriko y Ken Matsumoto. Era una familia muy unida a pesar de que siempre estaban trabajando, pero eso no impedía un fin de semana juntos.  
  
En cuanto al joven que había nombrado su hermana, Ryo Ketsuke, no era más que un amigo de la familia. Tenía la misma edad que Reiko. Reiko había conocido a Ryo en la universidad. Al igual que Sakura se enamoro de Yukito, Kasumi se enamoró de aquel joven y una noche tuvo la intención de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero él la interrumpió diciéndole que él estaba enamorado de su hermana.  
  
Kasumi se alegró mucho, pero en el fondo estaba muy triste. Pero al pensarlo, como lo pensó Sakura, solo lo quería como un hermano. Su familia consiguió un trabajo en otra ciudad y se fue. Solo las visitaba una vez al año. Kasumi sabía que Reiko también sentía lo mismo que su amigo y se enfadaba por que jamás los convencía de que se dijeran todo lo que sentían.  
  
-estas muy pensativa... ¿té pasa algo?-preguntó Reiko acomodando los platos.  
  
-no... nada-sonrió Kasumi- quisiera leer ya el libro ¿sabes? A una amiga del restaurante, Sakura Kinomoto, le dan miedo las historias de fantasmas... -  
  
-¿te refieres al libro?... en realidad no viene mucho de miedo, pero hay algo que me inquieto bastante... -dijo con un poco de inseguridad.  
  
-¿qué fue?-preguntó Kasumi interesada.  
  
-que en uno de los pasajes decía: "pasando los siglos... el equilibrio se romperá y todos aquellos que no posean algún poder serán destruidos... "- dijo Reiko recitando de memoria-me dio miedo por que después ya no pude leer lo demás... es como una escritura antigua y... también decía": Él vendrá y matará al que haya leído todo esto... ".  
  
-eso es horrible... pero no creo que sea verdad... a la gente le gusta asustar a las demás personas... -dijo Kasumi tranquilizando a su hermana.  
  
-tienes razón... -dijo sonriendo.  
  
-"o sí"-pensó Kasumi muy preocupada.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Era una noche muy hermosa, pues la Luna se podía ver claramente y el cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas.  
  
-... y debo decir que me preocupe mucho-dijo el chico muy rojo y unos ojos verdes llenos de confusión lo miraron-no, solo... fue... -agregó asustado.  
  
-la verdad... la primera vez que té vi me dio miedo, lo que pasa es que después de 4 años volví a ver a mi mejor amiga y su madre insistió en que me mudará con ella y como agradecimiento prometí que dejaría de trabajar... -dijo Sonriendo.  
  
-ya veo... -dijo Shaoran sintiéndose algo tonto.  
  
-al menos no tendré que preocuparme por Yukito-continuo Sakura muy alegre.  
  
-¿Yukito?-preguntó Shaoran sorprendido-"yo conozco ese nombre"-pensó.  
  
-me preguntó cuando sé enterarán-dijo Tomoyo un poco lejos de ahí.  
  
-la impaciencia, Daidouji, no es muy buena-dijo Eriol también observándoles.  
  
-creo que es algo que no puedo evitarlo... además me siento decepcionada,... después haberla grabado tanto tiempo... y ahora, en este momento, no tengo con que grabarla-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-así que ya no la grabas... -comentó Eriol.  
  
-desde que me fui de Tomoeda... hace unos días que me la encontré-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-me dijiste que su padre murió y que no sabe nada de su hermano... ¿no es así?-preguntó Eriol.  
  
-así es,... -exclamó Tomoyo triste-si no me hubiera ido, tal vez, la habría ayudado-  
  
-no es tu culpa, Daidouji... las cosas pasan por algo. Y por lo que veo ya no tienes el mismo cariño por Sakura que el que le tenías cuando las conocí-  
  
-no, creo que él irme mucho tiempo me hizo pensar que el cariño tan inmenso que sentía por Sakura era solo de hermanas-dijo Tomoyo mirando a Sakura desde lejos.  
  
Sakura sonreía mucho a aquel joven y aunque lo negara, Tomoyo sabía que realmente ella estaba interesada en Shaoran.  
  
-VEN... -  
  
Eriol se levantó de inmediato, ante la sorpresa de Tomoyo. Shaoran y Sakura también... era aquella presencia.  
  
-sucede algo-preguntó Tomoyo preocupada.  
  
-¿no lo oíste?-preguntó Eriol mirándola de la manera más extraña.  
  
-si... pero... solo dijo "ven"-Tomoyo vio asustada a Eriol.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se miraron al comprender que ambos, junto con el otro joven del banco vecino, se habían levantado al mismo tiempo.  
  
-"ella también lo sintió"-pensó Shaoran-"pero... ¿puede ser?"  
  
-"él se levantó, también el otro joven... ¿qué pasa aquí?"-pensó Sakura.  
  
Ambos miraron al otro joven pero el no les prestaba atención parecía hablar con una joven que estaba sentada. Shaoran lo vio y reconoció a Eriol Hiraguizawa. En cuanto a Sakura vio a la joven y reconoció a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
-¿entendiste lo que dijo?-le preguntó Eriol a Tomoyo.  
  
-Él dijo Ven... ¿no es así?-preguntó muy asustada por la reacción de su acompañante.  
  
Gran Mentira. Eso no decía aquella voz.  
  
La cabeza de Tomoyo se convirtió en un montón de voces distantes...  
  
-"Ven"  
  
-"¡Tomoyo!"-  
  
-"Ven... Adeleine"-  
  
-"lo siento,... es por tu bien..."-  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tomoyo despertó y se encontró con tres pares de ojos que la observaban algo preocupados...  
  
-Sakura,... Hiraguizawa,... Li-dijo al verlos.  
  
-... Tomoyo... -dijo Sakura aliviada-que bueno que estas bien-  
  
-lo siento Sakura... y también lo siento Li-se disculpo Tomoyo pensando que ya se habían dicho sus nombres.  
  
Sakura y Shaoran se miraron, por primera vez con más atención de la que nunca se hubieran mirado.  
  
-¡¡Shaoran!!-gritó Sakura al reconocerlo.  
  
-¡¡Sakura!!-imitó Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran no podía creer lo que acaba de descubrir. La linda masara era Sakura Kinomoto... ¡se había vuelto a enamorar de Sakura!. Aunque la verdad era muy hermosa.  
  
Sakura ya no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor... aquellas mujeres a las que tuvo que servir, la chica del cabello negro y la mujer que le miraba como si hubiera hecho algo malo... ya las había visto en algún lugar. Pero lo más importante... Sakura ya sentía un cariño especial por aquel joven que resultó ser Shaoran.  
  
Shaoran se había enamorado de Sakura nuevamente y Sakura también se había enamorado de Shaoran nuevamente, sin darse cuenta.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
En lo alto de un edificio brillaba algo.  
  
Era un medallón de oro que hace unos momentos había comenzado a apuntar.  
  
Lo sabía... Adeleine no había reencarnado, ni siquiera Aylen. Y lo peor de todo era que el imbecil de la reencarnación había impedido todo.  
  
Pero no se daría por vencido...  
  
Adeleine ya había sido descubierta... ahora solo faltaba Aylen, pero también necesitaba las cartas... las cartas eran de gran importancia.  
  
-pronto todas las personas que no posean magia serán destruidas... -  
  
Hola.  
  
Aquí esta el capitulo 5... ¡por fin se reconocieron estos dos! Con la intervención de una confundida Tomoyo y hablando de confusiones ¿qué significa lo que leyó la hermana de Kasumi? Y a todo esto ¿quiénes son Aylen y Adeleine?.  
  
El proximo capitulo estará m 


	6. Adeleine y Aylen

Capitulo 6 "Adeleine y Aylen"  
  
La Chica del cabello negro suspiro preocupada, se suponía que él ya debería estar ahí.  
  
-Mei Ling, querida-dijo una mujer de cabello castaño, del mismo color que el de su hermano-¿quisieras dejar de mirar por la ventana? Sabes que Shaoran es muy fuerte-  
  
-lo sé, Feime, pero hasta la tía Ieran se sobresaltó, además Shaoran ah estado muy extraño estos días... suspiraba y no dejaba de decir "¿dónde esta?"-dijo Mei Ling.  
  
-ahhh-dijo Sheifa, que acaba de meterse en la conversación-entonces tiene un amorío, ¡ah, que lindo nuestro hermano!... a veces me recuerda cuando regreso de Japón... ¿no suspiraba y meditaba como ahora, Mei Ling?-  
  
-ah, ya lo recuerdo... sí... ¿no suspiraba por la nueva maestra de las cartas clow?-preguntó Futiie.  
  
-si, así era-dijo Mei Ling. La verdad prefería no pensar más en eso.  
  
-en todo caso, creo que no deberíamos hablar sobre esto... no estamos de vacaciones-dijo Fahren.  
  
-odio esta situación-protestó Sheifa-ni siquiera tenemos la menor idea de a que vinimos-  
  
-eso no es lo importante-dijo Fahren  
  
-¿entonces, que es importante Fahren?-dijo bruscamente Sheifa-solo presencias... eso es lo que sentimos cada día... no hay nada más, madre nos dijo algo pero, dime ¿nos sirve de algo?... no, por supuesto que no... y sin Shaoran, que por cierto no ha regresado, no tenemos mucho que hacer-  
  
-no tienes por que protestar-dijo Fahren sin perder la paciencia.  
  
-¿no tengo por que protestar?-repitió Sheifa sorprendida-¡hemos venido desde Hong Kong, dejar por un tiempo a nuestros esposos e hijos, por esto!-  
  
-Sheifa, ya no te alteres... recuerda que madre jamás aceptaría que dijeras eso-interrumpió Fuutie y con esto dio fin a la pelea que había empezado.  
  
-aun así-dijo Feime-me preocupa Shaoran, es cierto que ah meditado mucho... ¡igual qué cuando regreso de Japón!... pero Fahren tiene razón no vinimos de vacaciones-  
  
-¡ya sé que es lo que le preocupa a nuestro hermano!-gritó Fuutie.  
  
-¿y que es?-preguntó Sheifa.  
  
-¿no dije que antes suspiraba por la maestra de las cartas?... -empezó Fuutie emocionada.  
  
-¿y eso que tiene que ver?-preguntó Fahren.  
  
-veras, se supone que estamos aquí por motivos que madre no nos quiso decir, pero si hablamos de la presencia que hemos venido sintiendo... tiene que ser asuntos de magia... -  
  
-que descubrimiento... -dijo Feime-Fuutie, obviamente, por eso estamos aquí-  
  
-creo que ya té entiendo-dijo Mei Ling- ¿piensas que Shaoran este buscando a Kinomoto?-  
  
-Sí, Mei Ling. Seguramente la maestra de las cartas, ¿Sakura?, Esta más metida en esto, que nosotras mismas.-  
  
-espera, ¿no era aquella niña tan linda de ojos verdes?, ¿La que Shaoran no paraba de ver?-preguntó Fahren.  
  
-si, Fahren, es ella-Dijo Sheifa.  
  
-entonces... ¡creo que la he visto!-exclamo Fahren.  
  
-¿dónde?-preguntaron todas muy interesadas.  
  
-bueno, ¿se acuerdan del restaurante de hace tres días?... las dos meseras lindas,... la de los ojos verdes, pude notar que tenía poderes mágicos-dijo Fahren.  
  
-pero ¿por qué tú si los sentiste y nosotras no?-preguntó Sheifa.  
  
-eso no me lo explico-dijo Fahren.  
  
Mei Ling pereció meditar un poco-¡tiene que ser ella!-exclamó.  
  
¡Ah!, Que precioso... Xiao Lang y Ying Fa-dijo Fuutie emocionada.  
  
-es muy hermo... -pero Feime no pudo pronunciar lo demas, veía un punto fijo.  
  
Las demas vieron donde estaba clavado su mirada y como un rayo se levantó. En la puerta de una habitación estaba una mujer de cabello largo y negro: era Ieran Li.  
  
-ma... dre-balbuceo Feime  
  
-es cierto lo que dijiste, Fahren-preguntó.  
  
-eso... creo-dijo Fahren asustada.  
  
-no se preocupen, pero eso sí... Sheifa deberías prestar atención a lo que dice Fahren, ¡no estamos de Vacaciones!-dijo levantando la voz.  
  
-lo siento, madre-se disculpo Sheifa.  
  
-veo que aun no llega ¿no es así, señorita Mei Ling?-se dirigió a esta.  
  
-no, tía-contesto Mei Ling.  
  
La sala se quedo en un silencio prolongado, hasta que unos pasos se oyeron. La puerta se abrió y entró Shaoran.  
  
-¡Shaoran!-exclamó Mei Ling  
  
-oye ¿dónde te metiste?-dijo Fahren molesta.  
  
-¡nos tenías muy preocupadas!-dijo Feime tambien molesta.  
  
-lo siento mucho, Madre... creo que alguien quiere hablar con nosotros-dijo sin prestar atención a su prima ni a sus hermanas.  
  
-¿quién es?-preguntó Ieran.  
  
Detrás de Shaoran, salió un muchacho de ojos azules y con lentes. Eriol Hiraguizawa.  
  
-buenas noches señora,... señoritas. Me temo que es muy tarde, pero es necesario hablar de algo que es muy importante-  
  
-madre, él es Eriol Hiraguizawa la reencarnación del mago Clow-dijo Shaoran y Eriol se inclino.  
  
-siéntese, joven Hiraguizawa-Dijo Ieran-¿qué es de lo que nos tiene que hablar?-  
  
-primero que nada, madre-dijo Shaoran-el que llegue tarde se debe a que... -pareció sonrojarse-que encontré a la maestra de las cartas... -  
  
-lo sabía... -dijo Fuutie.  
  
-fue un momento inoportuno, pues una presencia interrumpió-continuo Shaoran- lo extraño es que no querían a Sakura, la maestra, sino buscaban a alguien llamada Adeleine... y pareció encontrarla en la mejor amiga de Sakura... -  
  
-¿Tomoyo?-dijo Mei Ling.  
  
-Exacto, señorita Li-dijo Eriol-ella es como usted, si no la ofendo, una persona sin ningún poder mágico-  
  
-no me ofende-dijo Mei Ling.  
  
-y la pregunta es: ¿por qué buscan a esa persona en una sin ningún poder mágico?-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-entiendo, pero me temo que no sé quien es Adeleine, en cuanto a la mejor amiga de la maestra de las cartas creo que la vi, pero hace muchos años- dijo Ieran.  
  
-yo sé quien es Adeleine y también sé por que no sabe quien es ella-dijo Eriol-pero antes de decirlo, quiero saber a que vinieron y por que todos-  
  
-vinimos por que una familia a empezado a difundir la idea de eliminar a todos los que no poseen magia... esta idea a convencido a muchos clanes y se han unido pero... -Ieran miro un momento a Mei Ling-nosotros no, hemos venido por que, al menos yo sé, que por aquí empezaran a eliminar gente-  
  
-entiendo, no quieren que esto suceda-dijo Eriol-empezare por esta familia, la familia Rey. Esta familia desde los tiempos de Clow ah tenido un odio intenso a las personas que no poseen magia, llegaron a matar a muchos. Una familia, de la cual no me acuerdo su nombre, se interpuso en esta idea ofreciendo a su hija menor. Obviamente se suponía que esta niña tendría poderes mágicos, de lo contrario no la aceptarían. Pero la noche en que esta niña nació se descubrió que no tenía ni el más mínimo poder mágico. Entonces, para salvarse, hicieron correr la idea de que esa niña había muerto al nacer y en vez de que ella fuera ofrecida, ofrecieron a la mayor, Aylen, así se llamaba.  
  
"La otra niña fue abandonada, después la encontraron dos trabajadores de la familia Rey y la adoptaron. Pero para que fuera aceptada como sirvienta, tenía que poder tener un poder mágico pequeño. La presentaron ante el jefe de la familia y, aun siendo un bebe, sonrió. Aquella sonrisa hizo que todos, incluido el jefe de familia se alegraran. Considerando que realmente era un poder mágico, el dejo que ella se quedara. La llamaron Adeleine.  
  
-¿y realmente tenía ese poder?-interrumpió Sheifa  
  
-en realidad no-dijo Eriol-digamos que solo fue un don. En fin. Ella creció sirviendo a aquella familia que, si lo hubiera sabido, arruino su vida. Pero ella era feliz. Clow solía visitar a esa familia, como muchos, para que dejara de difundir esas ideas. Jamas nos hicieron caso, pero Clow se gano el privilegio de poder verla. En cuanto a su hermana mayor, Aylen, ella se preparaba para convertirse en la esposa del heredero de la familia Rey, era hermosa. Quizá más que Adeleine, pero esta era solo una sirvienta.  
  
"El problema comenzó cuando la familia Rey decidió empezar a matar a la gente normal. Muchos, entre ellos Clow, se opusieron. Lo que en realidad querían de Clow, eran las cartas y sus guardianes. Pienso que Yue en ese tiempo llego a hablar con Adeleine, pero creo que es algo que hay que contar después. Para ese entonces ya se había fijado la boda de Aylen. El hermano menor regresó después de un viaje para saber quien estaba de su lado. Entonces vio a Adeleine y se enamoro de ella. Fue ahí cuando estalló todo.  
  
-¿solo por que se enamoro de ella?-preguntó Mei Ling.  
  
-en parte-dijo Eriol-eso no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero el caso es que se enteraron de que ella era hermana de Aylen y que no tenía ningún poder mágico. Cuando lo descubrieron faltaba un día para la boda de Aylen. Fueron días muy tensos hasta que... Aylen y Adeleine murieron-  
  
-¿murieron?-preguntó Fahren-¿así... nada más?-  
  
-eso es lo que vine a investigar, supuestamente una doncella de Aylen escribió todo el relato, desde el nacimiento de Adeleine hasta la muerte de ambas y del "futuro"esposo de Aylen, que ya era jefe de la familia y la desaparición del hermano menor-  
  
-¡que triste!-exclamo Feime.  
  
-lo peor es que de nuevo la familia Rey ah convencido a muchos de que acepten sus ideas, pues según recuerdo Aylen y Adeleine vendrán de nuevo para eliminar a toda la familia-dijo Eriol.  
  
-¿acaso reencarnaron?-pregunto Irean.  
  
-no, ya hubiera sentido el poder de Aylen cerca-dijo Eriol-me temo que eso lo sabe Yue-  
  
-si la maestra de las cartas apareció... eso quiere decir que probablemente el guardián esta cerca ¿no?-preguntó Fuutie.  
  
-él esta con ella-dijo Shaoran.  
  
-bien, ese es un problema resuelto. Ustedes no sabían quien era Adeleine, por que ella era de una familia de hechiceros de Inglaterra. La familia Rey tuvo un buen comienzo: convencer a los hechiceros y clanes de oriente, que son más numerosos que occidente-dijo Eriol-en cuanto a la pregunta de por que busca a una persona sin ningún poder mágico, queda entendido: si Adeleine no tenía ninguno seguro la persona que eligió no los tenga-  
  
-¿estas insinuando que Daidouji es... ?-pregunto Shaoran.  
  
-no lo creo, pero es posible-dijo Eriol muy serio.-"espero que no"-pensó-  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Un golpe, que sacudió la mesa, se repitió por tercera vez en el poco momento que llevaban cenando.  
  
Sonomi Daidouji miró a su hija un momento, su cara mostraba preocupación.  
  
-querida, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntó.  
  
Tomoyo miró a su madre con la cara llena de sueño. Había sido su cabeza la que había golpeado la mesa. Sakura y Yukito la observaron bien.  
  
-"Tomoyo esta así por el hechizo de Eriol, debió ser muy fuerte"-pensó Sakura algo preocupada por el estado de su amiga.  
  
Tomoyo solo pudo decir unas palabras antes de que, nuevamente, su cabeza cayera en la mesa.  
  
-Tomoyo, querida... Te acompaño a tu cuarto-dijo Sonomi levantándose, muy preocupada, y llevando a Tomoyo arriba.  
  
-¿qué le paso, Sakura?-pregunto Yukito.  
  
Sakura no dijo nada y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado después de que su mejor amiga pronunciara los nombres de ella misma y de... Shaoran.  
  
"Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban muy adelante, lo único que Sakura podía escuchar de ellos era una disculpa de parte de Eriol.  
  
En cuanto a ella, caminaba junto a Shaoran... sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, como si hubiese hecho algo muy malo delante de él.  
  
En cuanto Shaoran, él estaba en las mismas. Solo que el no podía creer lo que le había dicho. EL se había preocupado POR la misma persona que hace muchos años. Sin embargo él rompió el silencio.  
  
-Lo siento-dijo  
  
-¿qué?-dijo Sakura.  
  
-siento haberte dicho esas cosas, Sakura... pero... yo creo... - su rostro empezó a enrojecer.  
  
-no, no tienes por que pedirme disculpas-dijo Sakura deteniéndose.  
  
-Sakura, por favor-el también se había detenido y ahora se había acercado mucho al rostro de Sakura que enrojeció.  
  
-no digas nada, Sakura.-continuo-Lo siento Sakura, ¿sabes por que?... por que es verdad... aún sin saber que eras tú, me preocupaste mucho... no sé por que digo estas cosas-dijo alejándose de Sakura.  
  
-... Shaoran... -murmuro Sakura.  
  
-no te preocupes Sakura-dijo sonriendo-pase lo que pase, no dejare que nada te suceda-"  
  
-"¿por qué me dijo eso?"-pensó Sakura  
  
-¿Sakura, te sientes bien?-preguntó Yukito preocupado.  
  
-claro, Yukito- dijo Sakura sobresaltándose-¿qué preguntabas?  
  
-¿qué le pasó a Tomoyo?-volvió a repetir Yukito.  
  
-es una larga historia-replico Sakura.  
  
-creo que no tengo tiempo de escucharla, Sakura... estoy seguro de que lo sentiste-dijo poniéndose algo serio.  
  
-si, Yukito... -Sakura parecía algo triste-lo que sea, busca a Tomoyo, por eso Eriol la durmió- -Hiraguizawa esta aquí, ¿no es así?-dijo Yukito.  
  
-si, pero... mañana después de lo que tengas que mostrarme, ¿podría hablar con Yue?-dijo Sakura.  
  
-Sí, Sakura-sonrió Yukito.  
  
-mmmm pastel-dijo una vocecita.  
  
-ah, Kero... lo siento-se disculpo Sakura-no te guarde ración, pero ten te doy el mío-  
  
-ya lo sabía, pero creo que me intereso lo que hablabas con el-señalo a Yukito.  
  
El peluche amarillo salió de su escondite, que estaba debajo de la mesa, y tomo el pastel de Sakura y se lo comió muy rápido.  
  
-por cierto Sakura, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero están llegando muchas presencias a Tokio-dijo y se comió él ultimo trozo de pastel.  
  
-no las eh sentido-suspiro Sakura cansada.  
  
-¡pero tiene que ser grave!-exclamo Kero-dijiste que la encarnación de Clow esta aquí-  
  
-en realidad Kero, ahora me preocupa Tomoyo. no entiendo por que a ella. ¡siempre a ella! La carta canto la imitó, Voz se robo la voz de Tomoyo. ¡hasta Eriol la encerró cuando yo cambiaba las cartas!-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
-Sakura tu no tienes la culpa-dijo Yukito.  
  
-el tiene razón, si lloras. ¿Cómo vas a proteger a Tomoyo?... ¿llorando?... recuerda que eres la maestra de las cartas-dijo Kero.  
  
Sakura lo miró sorprendida y a la vez algo animada. Kero tenía razón. no podía andar llorando por la nada. debía proteger a Tomoyo.  
  
-Kero. ¡hay por eso te quiero tanto!-dijo mientras lo abrazaba.  
  
-bien, entonces es mejor que te vayas a dormir, Sakura-dijo Yukito-la sorpresa que te prepare, va hacerte muy feliz-  
  
-¿va a hacerme muy feliz?-pregunto Sakura confundida, mientras que Yukito sonreía y pensaba en Touya.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -bien, querida, ya esta. acuéstate-dijo Sonomi un poco cansada.  
  
Había sido muy difícil hacer que Tomoyo se pusiese su pijama y sobre todo cuidar de que no se cayera mientras trataba de meterla en la cama.  
  
-muchas gracias. mamá-musitó Tomoyo acostándose lentamente.  
  
-me preocupas, querida-dijo Sonomi-¿se puede saber que pasó?-  
  
-no paso nada mamá-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-bien, no haré preguntas por el momento-dijo Sonomi-duerme tranquila-  
  
Tomoyo ya no la escucho y se quedo dormida al instante, pero en su mente aun vagaba el recuerdo.  
  
"-siento haberla dormido, señorita Daiduoji-Había dicho Eriol, mientras caminaban.  
  
-no hay problema. lo hizo por mi bien. creo-dijo confundida.  
  
-pasara muy buena noche, ¿lo sabía?-dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-por que-preguntó  
  
-estoy seguro de que pronto empezaran los efectos secundarios del hechizo-  
  
-¿efectos secundarios?-  
  
-sí, me temo que tendrá más sueño de lo normal, pero solo eso-dijo buscando algo en su bolsillo.-tome-se lo ofreció.  
  
-que es-preguntó Tomoyo viendo el objeto que había sacado: un medallón.  
  
-un talismán, estoy seguro de que no pararan de perseguirla hasta que lo comprueben. así que tómelo, señorita Daidouji. ya que ni yo mismo se que es lo que va a pasar-"  
  
-ni yo. Eriol. -dijo entre sueños.  
  
Sonomi se detuvo y contemplo el rostro de su hija dormida. ¿había escuchado mal? Su hija había pronunciado el nombre de no se quien. ¿Eriol? ¿Quién era ese?, ¿Sakura lo sabría?  
  
Por un momento pensó en que Tomoyo ya no era una niña. si bien tenía muchos pretendientes nunca parecía hacerles caso. y ahora ese nombre ¿acaso su pequeña estaba enamorada?  
  
Ya no quiso pensar en eso, pero ese nombre. Eriol.  
  
-¿me pregunto quien seras?-murmuro Sonomi y salio de ahí. Tomoyo aun seguía dormida, sumida en sueños. De esta manera no pudo advertir que había alguien justamente en su puerta. una figura negra.  
  
El cuarto de Tomoyo se ponía cada vez más negro y hasta la propia Tomoyo, aun dormida, le daba miedo y poco a poco le costaba respirar.  
  
La figura se acerco y saco un amuleto, este empezó a brillar iluminando el cuarto entero. Asintió, pues ahora sabía la verdad.  
  
Estaba a punto de tocar a Tomoyo, cuando otra cosa, que no era el amuleto, brillo. La figura observo bien y pudo notar un medallón. un medallón de protección.  
  
No pudo tocarla, pero al menos tenía excelentes noticias, así que como apareció desapareció y la calma volvió al cuarto de Tomoyo.  
  
-. Eriol. - murmuro Tomoyo.  
Notas de la autora.  
  
Por fin acabe este capitulo que me coto trabajo ¿confuso?... no tanto, pero ya se acerca el verdadero por que de la llegada de Eriol y descubrirá algo que no se esperaba jamás de Tomoyo. ¿Un feliz reencuentro de Sakura y Shaoran? En realidad no, pero viene lo interesante y unas escenitas de esta hermosa pareja.  
  
Próximo capitulo "el espejo de las almas no reencarnadas". Sakura tiene algo más que ver en este asunto. 


	7. El espejo de las almas no reencarnadas

Capitulo 7 "El espejo de las almas no reencarnadas"  
  
La chica de ojos verdes despertó algo confusa. Había sido un precioso sueño, quizás jamás tendría un sueño tan hermoso. Su madre, su padre, su hermano y ella.  
  
Se levantó sin mirar el reloj y se asomo por la ventana que daba directamente al jardín. La casa de Sonomi Daidouji era realmente gigantesca, había demasiadas habitaciones y era normal que Sakura se perdiese entre tantas puertas, pasillos y habitaciones.  
  
Su habitación estaba situada de tal manera que la ventana, que además podía ser balcón, diera al jardín. Según Sonomi al levantarse al amanecer se podía ver como las flores y los arboles resplandecían mientras la oscuridad se alejaba.  
  
Sakura, aun al estar en la ventana, ni siquiera veía la belleza de aquellas plantas, flores y arboles. pensaba en la única persona que, según Yukito había escapado al accidente, era su único familiar cercano.  
  
Su hermano.  
  
"la jovencita abrió sus ojos verdes solo para encontrarse en una habitación color blanco, intentó mover su mano pero un dolor punzante no la dejo.  
  
Abrió más sus ojos, efectivamente la habitación era muy blanca, de pronto vio a su alrededor y descubrió toda clase de maquinas originarias de un hospital.  
  
En realidad no le importaba. Pensaba en su padre y en su hermano ¿Dónde estarían? Lo único que recordaba era una luz y después. todo se volvió oscuro, le empezaba a doler la cabeza.  
  
En eso un hombre entro corriendo y al verla se sintió algo aliviado. Llevaba una bata blanca y gafas.  
  
-que bueno que estas bien-dijo.  
  
Sakura reconoció su voz y solo pudo tartamudear-Yu. Yukito. ¿en. en donde estoy?-  
  
-estas en el hospital Sakura-dijo comprensivo.  
  
-y mi hermano. y mi papa. -preguntó Sakura.  
  
La mirada de Yukito se volvió triste y Sakura pareció darse cuenta.  
  
-¿les paso algo?-preguntó.  
  
-Sakura es mejor que te lo diga ahora. tu padre el. lo siento mucho Sakura- dijo muy triste y Sakura no dijo nada-en cuanto tu hermano no. no se le encontró.  
  
Sakura sintió como las lágrimas hacían un gran nudo en su garganta, sus ojos verdes ya no se podían abrir más, muchas lágrimas brotaron de sus lindos ojos.  
  
-¡QUE!... no, no. No. Yukito por favor dime que no es cierto. por favor. -grito Sakura y haciendo un esfuerzo, que iba en contra de todos sus dolores, se incorporo.  
  
-Sakura por favor no hagas eso-dijo Yukito empezando a desesperarse.  
  
-¿Qué? Como quieres que este tranquila sabiendo que mi padre murió. no te das cuenta. -Sakura estaba histérica y de pronto aquella habitación se había llenado de médicos y enfermeras que habían acudido asustados.  
  
-Sakura harás que me echen de aquí-dijo Yukito.  
  
-¡No me importa!-gritó Sakura- Quiero ver a mi papa. a mi hermano-  
  
-no me dejas otra opción-dijo Yukito y rápidamente deposito un líquido en el suero que estaba conectado a la mano de Sakura. Esta sintió como se adormecía.  
  
-por que. -y cayo dormida."  
  
El peluche de color amarillo abrió sus ojos redondos y brillantes. Observo la habitación y se sorprendió de ver a su ama levantada temprano y mirando hacia la ventana había algo en sus ojos que no era común.  
  
Lagrimas.  
  
-Sakura. -murmuro.  
  
Sakura escucho la voz de Kero y rapidamente se seco las lágrimas.  
  
-buenos días Kero-dijo tratando de parecer feliz.  
  
-Sakurita. ¿Por qué llorabas?-preguntó Kero  
  
-solo. solo recordé a mi hermano-dijo Sakura.  
  
-ya veras que algún día lo encontraremos. además recuerda que hoy Yukito te va a mostrar una sorpresa-  
  
-si, y quisiera saber que es- agregó pensativa.  
  
-Sakura, desde hace mucho tiempo eh querido saber. recuerdas que cuando todo sucedió yo volví al libro durante varios días. -  
  
-si-  
  
-bueno. ¿Cómo fue que tuviste el deseo de seguir viviendo?, por que Yukito me dijo que tu te querías morir-  
  
-eso es algo que nunca dije pero creo que es mejor que te lo diga-dijo Sakura-verás.  
  
"en una habitación de hospital, pero más común, se podía ver a una joven de ojos verdes que no mostraban ninguna expresión, estaba muy delgada y demasiado pálida.  
  
-Sakura-es Yukito que va preocupado y con un libro en su mano.  
  
Sakura no contestó y trato de no mirar a Yukito a los ojos.  
  
-Sakura- la volvió a llamar- mira Kero ya volvió al libro y lo mismo pasará con Yue. yo también desapareceré-  
  
Sakura no dijo nada pero no pudo evitar pensar en que Yukito, Yue y sobre todo Kero se iban. la dejaban sola. Yukito solo la miro con tristeza pensando en que iba a suceder.  
  
-"me dejaran sola"-penso Sakura-"lo van a hacer"-  
  
-Eso no ocurrirá si tú lo detienes-dijo una voz. muy parecida a la suya.  
  
-¿Qué?... ¿Quién eres?-pregunto Sakura. De pronto ya no se encontraba en el hospital. En realidad estaba frente a un espejo.  
  
En donde estaba ella había sombras y todo estaba moribundo, pero de donde provenía la voz era un bosque hermoso, verde y rebosante de luz. Ahí se encontraba una joven de largos cabellos castaños y con túnica verde, su rostro no se veía.  
  
-temo que no puedo decírtelo. -dijo suavemente  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?-volvió a preguntar Sakura, sentía protección al acercarse más al espejo.  
  
-no te acerques, querida-dijo la joven-si yo no cruzo contigo al mismo tiempo puede alterarse todo. -Sakura se detuvo- estas en el espejo de las almas no reencarnadas-  
  
-¿el espejo de las almas no reencarnadas?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-si, pero no hay tiempo de hablar sobre esto-dijo-los guardianes y ese joven no desaparecerán si tu sigues con tu vida-  
  
-lo harán. yo lo se-dijo acercándose hasta casi tocar el espejo  
  
-has que tus manos crucen el espejo-dijo la joven.  
  
-pero me dijiste que. -  
  
-no importa-  
  
Sakura hizo lo que la joven pidió y para su sorpresa sus manos pasaron por el espejo como si no hubiera nada, la joven hizo lo mismo y tomo las manos de Sakura.  
  
-tu hermano esta vivo. ¡confía en eso!-dijo energéticamente-y tu padre por fin esta con tu madre, los dos están tristes por verte así. eres joven y tienes una vida por delante. Piensa que ellos se alegraran al verte feliz y que tu hermano esta esperándote. -  
  
Sakura no contesto y lloro. ella tenía razón su madre y su padre estarían muy tristes y era cierto, en algún lugar, su hermano la esperaba.  
  
-"lo siento. Mama, papa, hermano, Kero, Yukito, Yue. "-  
  
-pero. mis amigos. -dijo recuperando su enojo.  
  
-ellos no se fueron para siempre. tu mejor amiga regresara lo se, todos los que amas regresaran. y serán muy felices. confía-  
  
-¿Por qué no puedo ver tu rostro?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-para que me puedas ver necesitas estar dormida. y no lo estas. por el momento no, pero algún día me verás y recuerda. "confía"-  
  
Confía.  
  
-confía-dijo Sakura y parpadeo de nuevo se encontró en la blanca habitación y a su lado estaba Yukito. Lo miró un momento y el también la vio.  
  
-Sakura. ¿Qué. -comenzó.  
  
Pero ella no se lo permitió por que se echo a sus brazos.  
  
-oh. Yukito eh sido muy mala, por supuesto que voy a vivir ¡nunca pensé que llegaría a tanto!... soy feliz de tenerte conmigo. buscaremos a mi hermano, ¿verdad que lo haremos?... si, y Kero regresará por que yo no permitiré que se vaya. ¡ni él, ni tú, ni Yue"-dijo Sakura.  
  
Yukito comprendió y se sintió feliz y agradeció a quien quiera que hubiera echo que Sakura cambiara de opinión.  
  
El libro que estaba debajo de ellos empezó a brillar y de él salió un peluche color amarillo. Miró a la joven de ojos verdes que lo miraba alegremente y luego al hombre de anteojos sonriendo también.  
  
-Sakurita. -dijo.  
  
-¡que bueno que regresaste Kero!-dijo Sakura y lo abrazó"  
  
-jamás había oído del espejo de las almas reencarnadas-dijo Kero.  
  
-ni yo y la verdad Kero desde ese día jamás volví a verla-dijo Sakura.  
  
-es extraño. por cierto ¿Cómo dijiste que llamaron a Tomoyo?-preguntó Kero.  
  
-Adeleine. es un bonito nombre-dijo Sakura.  
  
-¡¿Adeleine?!-preguntó Kero muy sorprendido  
  
-tiene algo de malo-dijo Sakura preocupada.  
  
-demasiado-susurro muy débil, para que Sakura no oyera-que más dijo esa voz-  
  
-algo que no entendí pero que Tomoyo insistía que era "ven"-dijo Sakura- en realidad decía "Keitaré"-  
  
-Sakura. ¿estas despierta?-la puerta se abrió y Yukito entró.  
  
-si, Yukito ya voy-dijo Sakura.  
  
-¿supongo que iras?-se dirigió a Kero.  
  
-¿Tomoyo esta despierta?-preguntó Kero.  
  
-no, creo que sigue dormida-dijo Yukito.  
  
-entonces voy con ustedes-dijo Kero.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Touya Kinomoto miró a su alrededor, algo inseguro. Estaba seguro de haber sentido que algo entraba, pero, en fin, a lo mejor era su imaginación.  
  
Pero de pronto, y sin querer, recordó a su hermana. A su hermana de ojos verdes.  
  
Sakura  
  
Recordó como, milagrosamente, se había salvado de una muerte segura. Había salido del auto con algo de dificultad, pero lo hizo. Dejando a su hermana y a su padre adentro. Desde ese día se sintió avergonzado de no haberles salvado, de que el viviera y quizás ellos no. Se había topado con Yukito hace días y ni siquiera fue capaz de preguntar por su hermana ni por su padre, ¿Por qué? Por vergüenza, la vergüenza de decir que abandono a sus únicos familiares.  
  
¿Qué sucedió cuando salió?  
  
Alguien que se apiado de él lo recogió, para él siempre fue muy fácil trabajar en cualquier parte y tan pronto como pudo dejar de depender de esa familia se buscó un departamento y se fue a vivir a este, no sin antes haber estudiado y poder trabajar como doctor.  
  
Realmente la señora Noriko y el señor Ken Habían sido muy amables con el.  
  
Y ahora estaba trabajando en un hospital, con su amigo de toda la vida Yukito Tsukishiro. Lo único que faltaba era encontrar a su familia.  
  
-doctor-dijo una enfermera. Estaba sonrojada. En realidad Touya no era el único que tenía locas a las enfermeras.  
  
-si-dijo Touya algo fastidiado.  
  
-el doctor Tsukishiro ah llegado. -  
  
-en un momento voy-dijo, la enfermera se retiro-"ahora ya no podrá mentirme, preguntaré por Sakura"-pensó.  
  
Y caminando algo rápido salio de su consultorio.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Tomoyo despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, solo para encontrarse en medio de una pradera verde, alegre.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó  
  
Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con un espejo, pero no uno normal, pues del otro lado había un bosque precioso, donde todo parecía felicidad. se sentía atraída por el y camino.  
  
-Mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo una voz. Tomoyo se detuvo y para su sorpresa en el mismo lugar que ella, pero del otro lado del espejo, había un joven de amigable expresión.  
  
Tenía el cabello gris-azulado, largo y liso. sin peinar. Sus ojos amables eran de un color azul. amatista, como los de Tomoyo. Vestía un vestido azul muy claro, largo.  
  
Quien las hubiera visto, a Tomoyo y a esa joven, hubiera jurado que eran iguales a diferencia por el largo del cabello y su liso.  
  
-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Tomoyo y para su sorpresa una voz igual a la suya contestó.  
  
-mi nombre es Adeleine. me alegro que por fin nos conozcamos-  
  
Millones de preguntas estallaron en la cabeza de Tomoyo. ella era Adeleine. pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le habían llamado a Ella Adeleine?  
  
-tu. eres Adeleine. -dijo Tomoyo sorprendida, la joven asintió.  
  
-se lo que piensas. pero no hay tiempo de aclarar esas cosas-dijo Adeleine.  
  
-¿Dónde estoy?-pregunto Tomoyo muy confundida.  
  
-estas en el espejo de las almas no reencarnadas-dijo Adeleine sonriendo.  
  
-¿y que es eso?-  
  
-es complicado-dijo muy seria-veras una persona reencarnada jamás llegaría aquí, sin embargo, si tiene demasiado potencial. llegará pero al verse se vera nada más a él y su alma reencarnada no se reflejará. En cambio tu y yo que no somos almas reencarnadas pero que habitamos, o al menos yo habito, tu cuerpo, podrá llegar fácilmente y al verse se reflejará su otra alma- explico Adeleine.  
  
-creo que entendí. algo-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-como sea. tenía tantos deseos de conocerte, ¿sabes? Me sentí muy contenta de que ambas nos llamáramos. tú no lo sabes pero ambas nos podemos llamar-  
  
-¿llamarnos?-  
  
-si, yo te puedo llamar y tú me puedes llamar a mi, en esta ocasión nos llamamos mutuamente-  
  
-yo. ¿Por qué me llamaron Adeleine?-pregunto Tomoyo sin contenerse.  
  
-sabía que preguntarías eso-dijo Adeleine suspirando- ellos pensaban que yo había reencarnado, ¡jamás!, yo no tengo poderes mágicos y nunca lo había podido hacer, pero me di cuenta y decidí no reencarnar, te elegí a ti. se que no tienes poderes mágicos, como yo, pero necesitaba estar cerca de las cartas-  
  
-¿ellos?, ¿cartas?-  
  
-la familia Rey y las cartas Clow, supongo que ahora deben tener otro nombre-aclaro Adeleine.-por favor hazme un favor-  
  
-¿Cuál es?-preguntó Tomoyo  
  
-¡deja que sea mi alma la que habite en tu cuerpo por unas horas! Necesito. si. necesito hacer algo. -  
  
-¿pero como harás eso?- -solo tenemos que cruzar al mismo tiempo el espejo-  
  
-¿solo eso? y ¿Cómo sabré que no te quedarás en mi cuerpo para siempre?-  
  
-eres inteligente, nunca haría eso y lo sabes. no tienes por que desconfiar. -  
  
Tomoyo la miro algo desconfiada pero después de ver el semblante sincero de Adeleine se decidió y alargo la mano hacia el espejo, parecía que Adeleine había leído su mente por que ella también alargo su mano hacía el espejo. Para sorpresa de Tomoyo era como si el espejo de existiera en vez de eso, parecía ser agua.  
  
Sintió confianza y entro enseguida, Adeleine hizo lo mismo y al poco tiempo las dos quedaron en lugar diferente, Tomoyo se miró y vio que traía la túnica de Adeleine y esta traía la ropa de Tomoyo, la pijama.  
  
-volveré. y gracias por confiar en mi, en donde estas no te pasará nada y sentirás mucha paz-dijo Adeleine.  
  
-muchas gracias a ti-dijo Tomoyo y un nombre se le vino a la cabeza.  
  
Eriol.  
  
Adeleine sonrió para sí. Tres veces, ahora solo tenía que hacer que el mismo hiciera lo mismo.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
El cuerpo de Tomoyo abrió los ojos, parpadeo y se incorporo. Realmente lo había hecho, había conseguido tener un cuerpo aunque fuera por unas horas.  
  
Adeleine sonrió en el cuerpo de Tomoyo, estaba realmente feliz.  
  
-Tomoyo. -una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos azules entró-que bueno que despertaste-agregó.  
  
Adeleine la miró algo confundida, por que no sabía quien realmente era. -"que hago"-penso.  
  
Sin embargo la mujer siguió hablando-mi querida niña, mi linda. me preocupaste mucho. se que ya no eres una niña, pero soy tu madre. -  
  
-"madre. entonces ella es la mama de Tomoyo"-pensó y rápidamente se dio cuenta de que tenía que decir algo-lo siento mucho-se apresuro a contestar- no era mi intención. -  
  
La mujer se acerco a ella y la abrazo -eres mi única hija, lo sabes, descansa este día. ¿si?- Adeleine asintió.-bien, es tarde, te espero abajo.  
  
Sonomi no quiso hablar sobre el tal Eriol, pensaba que Tomoyo estaba algo enferma y sería mejor no hablar sobre el, por el momento.  
  
Dejo a su hija, o al menos eso creía, y cerró la puerta.  
  
Adeleine miró extrañada a la preocupada Sonomi, una tristeza la invadió. esa mujer se preocupaba tanto por su hija y. ella, solo fue abandonada para salvar la reputación de su familia, siempre se pregunto por que y el enojo la invadía. Pero quizá no tuvieron otra opción.  
  
En fin, se levanto y abrió, lo que supuso era, donde estaba la ropa. Se sorprendió de ver tanta y después de meditar escogió un vestido que consideró apropiado.  
  
Mientras tanto, Sonomi, abajo, hacía interminables llamadas a su empresa,. a los gerentes,. inversionistas.  
  
Su vida era algo difícil.  
  
-señora-la llamo una sirvienta.  
  
-si-dijo mientras colgaba el teléfono.  
  
-una persona busca a la señorita Tomoyo-  
  
-¿Quién es?-pregunto interesada  
  
-creo que se llama Eriol Hiraguizawa, señora-contestó.  
  
Sonomi se sorprendió un poco y por otro lado se alegro, por fin conocería a ese tal Eriol.  
  
-le digo algo-pregunto la sirvienta.  
  
-no, yo iré-dijo Sonomi y se encaminó.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yukito espera pacientemente en aquella sala, Sakura estaba a su lado y parecia que en cualquier momento iba a caer dormida.  
  
-se levanto temprano. sabía que se iba a quedar dormida-murmuro Kero en el bolso de Kero, temeroso de ser aplastado, si Sakura caía.  
  
-se retrasa-murmuro Yukito.  
  
-¿Quién?-preguntó Sakura.  
  
-Sakura, ¿me esperas aquí?, creo que lo iré a buscar-dijo Yukito y salió.  
  
-todo esto es muy extraño-dijo Sakura.  
  
-ni que lo digas-dijo Kero asomándose un poco-casi me asfixio-  
  
-espera. -dijo Sakura-creo que oigo pasos. ¡Kero escóndete!-  
  
Kero hizo lo que su ama le pidió y se metió rápidamente en el bolso. Sakura había tenido razón alguien había llegado, pero no era Yukito.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-no puedes estar aquí, quieres retirarte-dijo fríamente.  
  
-¿Cómo?-preguntó Sakura algo confusa-pero yo acompañe a. -  
  
-ya te dije que no puedes estar aquí, no me importa lo demás-dijo. Era Touya Kinomoto.  
  
-ya le dije que vine a acompañar a alguien. ¿lo entiende?-empezó a gritar Sakura.  
  
-le pido que no grite, quiere. parece. -  
  
-pero que grosero es usted. -grito Sakura.  
  
-¿grosero? Sabe. es un mounstro-dijo Touya.  
  
La palabra reventó en la mente de Sakura. ¿ese se atrevía a llamarla mounstro? ¿Quién se creía.? ¿Su hermano?... ¡Su hermano! A decir verdad al se parecía demasiado a él y parecía tener el mismo carácter y además se había atrevido a llamarla mounstro. Todo esto hizo que Sakura se tranquilizara un poco.  
  
-bien, me iré. pero ah de saber que si me vuelve a llamar "mounstro". -no completo la frase pero agrego para si misma con tristeza-así me llamaba mi hermano-y sin saber porque la pobre cayo al suelo.  
  
-Touya-exclamó Yukito.  
  
-ah eres tu, ¿Cómo demonios entro?-dijo mientras intentaba levantar a Sakura.  
  
--¿Qué hiciste?-preguntó Yukito acercándose a Sakura.  
  
-no se como entro, pero solo le dije que se fuera y no me hizo caso. o creo que ya se iba-  
  
-pero. no te has. dado cuenta-dijo Yukito. -¿de que?-  
  
-Touya. yo pensé que la reconocerías. ella es Sakura. -  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
La joven giró y con ella un vestido algo largo. Adeleine se miraba en el espejo, (aunque en realidad era el cuerpo de Tomoyo) con cierta alegría.  
  
-pareces feliz-contesto al espejo.  
  
Adeleine se asustó, la persona que veía en el espejo era.  
  
-no puedo creer que todavía te asustes. -  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Adeleine acercándose al espejo-¿no se supone.?-  
  
-se supone, pero fue un buen momento. todo esto su esta complicando mucho-  
  
En aquel espejo había un joven de ojos verdes brillantes, antes alegres ahora fríos, cabello castaño tan largo como el de su hermana y vestida de verde.  
  
Era Aylen.  
  
-¿Qué?-  
  
-se que ya te descubrieron. y a mi. bueno ya casi. no puedo hablar mucho, pero es urgente que no hagas ni un estupido movimiento o la pobre joven saldrá herida-dijo rápidamente.  
  
-lo se, pero ya saben en donde vive. además Volvió-  
  
-¿volvió?-preguntó su hermana asustada-pero para destruirlo nos sacrificamos. -  
  
-no digas nombres-dijo triste-la familia Rey fue mala, pero ahora es peor y no tengo la intención de dejar este cuerpo para decirles que soy Adeleine-  
  
-sabes que ellos no fueron malos. es cierto tenían ideas tontas, pero ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no las hubieran tenido?-  
  
-se que no puedo culparlos. después de todo ellos me aceptaron. -  
  
-además no es momento de dar nuestro lado débil. Adeleine aunque tu no tengas poderes mágicos. debes ayudar. -  
  
-lo se, pero tengo miedo. -  
  
-¿miedo?-  
  
-de que esta joven, la señorita Tomoyo, vaya a morir. es muy probable ¿recuerdas? Nadie puede vencerlo sin morir-  
  
-pero. tienes razón. yo tampoco quiero que la joven con la que estoy muera-  
  
-Señorita. -una sirvienta toco.  
  
-es mejor que te vayas-dijo Adeleine  
  
-nos volveremos a ver-  
  
-si-  
  
-¿señorita?-  
  
-ya voy-dijo Adeleine y la figura de Aylen desapareció del espejo.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-así que usted conoció a mi hija en la primaria-dijo Sonomi. Observaba atentamente a Eriol con una inseguridad que no trababa de disimular.  
  
-si-dijo Eriol, se había percatado de la mirada y de las intenciones de Sonomi-pero creo que jamás llegue a venir a su casa señora-  
  
Sonomi lo miró algo confundida. No parecía ser lo que ella había imaginado, al contrario. era un joven educado, guapo y parecía tener dinero.  
  
-siento llegar tarde-dijo una voz.  
  
-ah, querida no te preocupes. solo hablaba con el joven Hiraguizawa, pero tengo cosas que hacer, con su permiso-y se retiró.  
  
-espero. -empezó Eriol, pero no completo la frase-¿Quién eres?-preguntó bruscamente.  
  
-eres inteligente-dijo Adeleine-supiste de inmediato que no soy la señorita Tomoyo-  
  
-¿Quién eres?-volvió a repetir.  
  
-es tan simple. -dijo-mi nombre es Adeleine-  
  
-¿Qué hiciste con Tomoyo?-  
  
-no le pasó nada, solo la convencí de que me dejara estar en su cuerpo- dijo.  
  
-para que quieres estar aquí-preguntó Eriol.  
  
-sabes que yo elegí a la señorita Tomoyo. Quieres saber por que, bueno. en especial quería hablar contigo. cuidas a la señorita Tomoyo como una amiga, pero. ella ahora esta en mucho peligro. incluyendo a su madre. no se que tanto sepas de todo esto, pero te pido por favor que la cuides-  
  
-¿solo eso?-  
  
-no, tu eres el único que sabe de esto. pero aun así es poco lo que sabes. busca el libro. el libro que escribió la doncella de Aylen, esta todo escrito ahí. -  
  
-¿el libro?-  
  
-si. esta demasiado cerca de ti. Kasumi. ese es el nombre de ella. ella lo tiene-cayo al suelo.  
  
-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Eriol ayudándola.  
  
-la señorita Tomoyo, ni ella ni yo debemos permanece en mundos que no son los nuestros, a mi no me importa. me estoy debilitando, lo se. pero yo ya estoy muerta, pero ella esta viva. debes ayudarme a que ella cruce el espejo-  
  
-¿ayudar a que Tomoyo cruce el espejo?-  
  
-ya no importa. -  
  
-¿Qué ya no importa?, ¿es que acaso Tomoyo.?  
  
-no, es muy resistente. pero haz lo que te pido ¿si?-  
  
La joven se quedo dormida, Eriol estaba algo preocupado. ¿a que espejo se refería? Miro fijamente al cuerpo de Tomoyo, ella era muy hermosa, lo sabía. pero al ver que era Adeleine y no ella, dejo de parecerle hermosa.  
  
La joven hizo un movimiento e hizo que Eriol se sobresaltara. Poco a poco los ojos amatistas se abrieron y se encontraron con los del joven. Ella seguía en el suelo agarrada de aquel joven.  
  
-Eriol. -dijo la joven viéndolo-¿Qué me paso?-  
  
Eriol solo sonrió, por fin era la dulce voz de Tomoyo que contestaba.  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Esta vez si que me tarde y el capitulo me quedo muy largo. Seguro que adivinaran quien es la joven que vio Sakura después del accidente y por cierto no tuvo un feliz reencuentro con su hermano... hasta se atrevió a llamarla "Mounstro", pero bueno. que quiso decir Adeleine con "3 veces" y por cierto desde antes quedo obvio que ella eligió a Tomoyo. En cuanto Aylen. ya haré que aparezca y por cierto lamento decir que ahora no puse ninguna escena romántica S+S, pero ya vendrán. la verdad es que en este capitulo solo se aclaran algunas cosas.  
  
Ah y por cierto soy una malagradecida, muchas gracias a todos los que me han estado apoyando.  
  
Muchas gracias a: Mer, Megumi, MGA FGA, Meli, Tamao-Chan y Kazi y Yuki.  
  
Nos vemos!!! 


End file.
